Demon 9 Pt: The Beginning
by VolpyroHarry
Summary: Au after chapter 299, Naruto decides to get trained by Kyuubi as part of a deal but what is this deal and after the training how will naruto be when he finally returns. Vote for pairings, no NaruHina or NaruSaku too over used Chapter 8 Up!
1. Ch1: Prologue: Kyuubi

_**Demon 9**_

By VolpyroHarry

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone in Naruto they all belong to Naruto's creator.

AU after chapter 299 of the manga

Normal "Speech"

**Kyuubi _"Speech"_**

Onward with story

Chapter 1: Prologur: Kyuubi's Proposal

It was a cold dark night and a lone 15 year old Naruto Uzumaki sat on his bed. The old mission to get information on Orochimaru's hideout to find out about Sasuke was a bust. To say the villagers were mad that they still couldn't get back their precious _Sasuke-kun _was an understatement. As usual they blamed Naruto for their misfortunes. He didn't get it he did everything for this village and all he asked for was acknowledgement. It baffled him at how hard it was for them to see through their prejudice and see he was Naruto Uzumaki probably the most loyal shinobi Konoha had, rather than Kyuubi.

So it was on this faithful night that a certain kitsune decided to make himself more known to his tenant. It was to be on this night that the legacy of Uzumaki Naruto would be known all around the world.

"**_Kit I've been meaning to ask you this for along time, I want to make a deal with you." _**"What kind of deal?" **_"Well since you asked, do you want to become stronger?" _**"Yes, I would like to become stronger." It was working according to plan, he could and would make Naruto stronger but at a price. A price that would work to his advantage.

"**_Then go to the forest you took the second part of the Chunin Exam in. Once there let me control your body for a few seconds so I can do some seals for a transportation justu to Demon World for training."_**

Naruto snuck out of his house, the years as a prankster and a ninja made him quite stealthy. Once there, he began to doubt Kyuubi, how was he sure he could trust the demon. Also how would his precious people feel? Sensing Naruto's doubt Kyuubi told him some of his precious people didn't care about him and if he trained hard and when he came back he could make more precious people. With that resolve in mind he did as Kyuubi told him to do.

"**_Also Kit before we leave I'll be training you for 3 human weeks." _**"Nani what can I learn in 3 weeks." **_"Shut up you baka I said 3 HUMAN weeks in demon world 3 weeks is equivalent to 3 years." "When your back people will tremble when they hear the name Uzumaki Naruto vessel of the Kyuubi" _**And so Naruto left Konoha to demon world and began his new journey.

Author's note: Okay I know this chapter was slow but I promise it'll get better and can I get some eviews


	2. Ch2:The Man Returns Home

Demon 9

By VolpyroHarry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Kimishima does.

Pairings to vote for

Naruto/Tsunade

Naruto/Anko 1

Naruto/Kurenai

Naruto/Ino 3

Naruto/TenTen 2

Naruto/Tsunami (Inari's mom)

Naruto/Ayame

Naruto/Shizune

Naruto/Kin

Naruto/Tayuya

Naruto/OC 2

Naruto/Temari 2

Note: You can vote for more than one person but put in only one vote.

Naruto "Speaking"

Kyuubi **_"Speaking"_**

Chapter 2: The Man Returns Home

It had been two weeks and 6 six days since Naruto left with Kyuubi to demon world. In a human days time he would return. And in Konoha the residents couldn't be happier. The "demon brat" was finally gone after years of hard work. Of course Tsunade didn't tell them that according to a note Naruto left hidden in his apartment he would be back. There were also plenty of people that missed Naruto and she had told all of them about Naruto and now that the time was getting closer they were all anxious.

In DEMON WORLD

A young man was training; he had spent almost 3 years in Makai. Kyuubi had taught him well. On average if he went all out he could beat all the lesser demons, but when it came to the tailed beasts he wouldn't stand a chance he was still human. He had learned many things he had also learned the reason Kyuubi attacked Konoha in the first place was the people there were getting cocky. They believed they could even destroy him of all demons, so he decided to teach them a lesson. But that wasn't important.

He had a meeting to attend with Kyuubi to await further instructions. He was wearing an orange training suit (it seems he got the infatuation for things orange from Kyuubi even though Kyuubi himself stated his old ninja outfit he wore was telling everyone I'm a wannabe ninja so kill). The out fit was a huge contrast of his surroundings; demon world was a dark, creepy, and desolate place. The very atmosphere smelled of decay and sorrow.

He had now reached the training center, and in the center was an overgrown one-tailed fox, that went by the name Kyuubi. The Kyuubi couldn't leave Naruto's body completely so he had to stay in this form he had about one-ninth of his original power. It was him who had trained Naruto. Too bad Naruto was still the same lovable idiot (a problem he couldn't fix that irked him to no end). But that was only normal but on the battlefield he was a totally different person full of power and showed no mercy to his opponents.

It was today that Kyuubi would lay out his plans for Naruto. But as of now he was sleepy, spending 15 years in a kid had made him incredibly lazy. It was now that Naruto had one of his infamous dumb ass ideas. He snuck up on the sleeping Kyuubi and shouted in his ear.

"Hey furball wake up" the next thing he knew he was high in the air getting strangled by a certain pissed demon fox.

"**_Don't you ever call me furball you insolent little brat." _**"Sorry, now can you let me go." Kyuubi dropped him on the floor and began to talk to Naruto. **_"Naruto, it is almost time for you to return to Konoha, now let's go over the plan again, when you return you are to quickly gain the trust of all your friends again, and as for the questions they ask you lie through your teeth."_**

"**_Now remember our deal the first part was you'd make yourself known throughout the entire human world as the vessel of me no holding back, and the second part was to destroy &()#R and create #$&() you must do this do I make myself clear." _**"Yes sir."

On the outskirts of Konoha

A group of bandits were having a roast they had just robbed some people who were going to Konoha then suddenly area around a forest became dark and suddenly a pitch black door stood in the middle of the forest. The door opened then a young man stepped out. He had bright yellow hair that stuck out in all directions, cerulean eyes as deep an ocean so deep you felt you could drown in them. He wore black shorts, and a Konoha ninja forehead protector on a black and orange cloth tilted on his waist closed ninja sandals that only reached a little over his ankles. He wore a fishnet shirt under a dark blue shirt. And finally he wore an obsidian vest with crimson edges on the design finally saying on the back Fox Apprentice. The vest hid all his hidden weapons. Before he knew what was going (traveling between demon world and human world he was surrounded).

The leader of the bandits asked "Hey who the fucks are you!" "Oh pardon me I didn't notice you people there you see I was on my way to Konoha and …" he was cut off as he dodged a knife sloppily thrown at him. He wasn't happy anymore. "You've seen too much we'll have to kill you now so you don't squeal to Konoha ninja" said the leader, and then they all charged at him. Naruto looked at the competition about 70-75 bandits it really wasn't a challenge to him and he was too lazy to mess with them, he had to get to Konoha in a hurry so he said the name of one of his newest techniques " Katon: Explosion Graveyard," there was a huge explosion and all that was left was Naruto standing in a huge crater only a few bones were sticking out but that was it. Quickly getting out of the crater he started to slowly walk back towards Konoha.

To be Continued

Author's Note: Alright I'll need more reviews now since this is action/adventure all the real action starts in the next chapter.

Techniques

Katon: Explosion Graveyard- Creates a huge explosion that destroys everything in a set radius.

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Homecoming and Uchiha Retrieval

Naruto's homecoming is cut short by the council's decision that they'd launch an attack on the Sound Village and now their off to retrieve Sasuke.

Naruto stood at the entrance, there stood a man in the shadows, a man who threw everything away for power and went straight into the darkness, there stood a man he used to call his best friend, the man he had once called a brother: Uchiha Sasuke.

See you next time


	3. Ch3:Homecoming and Uchiha Retrieval

Demon 9

By VolpyroHarry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Kimishima does.

Pairings to Vote For

Naruto/Tsunade 6

Naruto/Anko 9

Naruto/Kurenai 1

Naruto/Ino 4

Naruto/Ten Ten 9

Naruto/Tsunami (Inari's Mom)

Naruto/Ayame (Ramen Girl) 1

Naruto/Shizune 1

Naruto/Kin 3

Naruto/Tayuya 2

Naruto/OC 6

Naruto/Temari 4

Naruto/Harem 1

Note: You can vote for more than one person but you can only put in one vote for them.

Chapter 3: Homecoming and Uchiha Retrieval

It was nice, quiet peaceful day, the birds were chirping and all was tranquil. At least it was until you heard the shouting of our hero Naruto aimed at the door guards. He knew they were trying not to let him in because he was the vessel of the Kyuubi. But he just came back and he was really pissed at them. So Naruto decides to leave at least they thought he did he just left then snuck in through a tiny crack in one of the walls using one of his special "abilities."

Naruto didn't want any trouble even though he trained with Kyuubi he was at most low jounin with his whole strength and high jounin with Kyuubi so if they sent anbu after him he'd be done for. But that would change of course Kyuubi still planned to keep him on a strict training regime. You may wonder why he was only low jounin, well the answer was that in demon world you get stronger faster but your body gets used to that world and when he returned he'd be seriously weaker. So he needed to find a place to stay and fast, he stopped all of a sudden for he felt glares all directed at him it seems they knew he was the infamous demon brat and weren't happy that he was back.

However that was not of Naruto's concern. In order for his plans to work he needed to be trusted, not by the older villages but by the younger generation it would be so much easier that way. And what would you know there was Kiba and Akamaru, the gears in Naruto's brain started working. He was formulating a plan. "Hey Kiba long time no see…"

Meanwhile at Konoha's Council Meeting

"We need to find a way to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha from Orochimaru's grips." "But isn't that a little too dangerous." "We not only have to fight Orochimaru who is an S-Class ninja plus the whole Sound shinobi."

"Don't worry we have Jiraiya and the sand plus our many other allies." "Yet don't you think this is a wasted effort, I mean the kid did decide to go to Orochimaru on his own accord didn't he," "Yes, however…" "Plus we can't waste valuable ninja on one person"

"But this is an Uchiha we are talking about think of the power Orochimaru could get from stealing his body." "So it doesn't matter we shouldn't waste our time when the body starts to decay after three years we'll cut out the eyes and place it on another person," "are you stupid Orochimaru doesn't need the body he needs the eyes he could just cut them out and use them for his own purposes."

Tsunade listens to the countless rambles. Truthfully she could care less what happened to the Uchiha, but she knew they couldn't let Orochimaru have his eyes at the very least. Just as she was falling asleep and anbu went in.

"Tsunade-sama, Council-samas we have just retrieved word that Uzumaki Naruto has returned to the village." "Nani!" This what not what the council wanted to hear that the demon that killed many a people was back in Konoha to finish the job. They knew that he was biding his time, so that everyone would forget and trust him, but they weren't stupid. On the other hand Tsunade was having completely different emotions than the other council members. She couldn't be happier; she had really missed the oba-chan comments even if they annoyed her.

"Where is he now," "He is currently at the Inuzuka residence," "Bring him here immediately; he can be made useful in our assault on sound, and if were lucky he might get killed." They all laughed but Tsunade stood there looking disgusted at these people.

Meanwhile at Inuzuka Residence

Naruto was currently at Kiba's house, he had quickly became friends with him all over again, but what really surprised him was that the Inuzuka's let him in without any glare. This was because they were really close to dogs and since foxes were like their cousins they could use their nose and smell that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi. The only reason Kiba ever made fun of him was that Naruto always acted like an idiot.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Kiba had gone off to tell all the Rookie 9 that Naruto was back. He was currently in the living room (to Naruto it looked like the inside of a dog's house). When someone knocked at the door, he told Hana (Kiba's older sister), that he'd answer the door. He assumed it was Kiba but was thoroughly surprised to find an anbu officer facing him.

"Uzumaki Naruto the council would like to have a few words with you." "Fine." So they left for the council, outside he could see the smug looks of the villagers. No doubt they taught that the council would either execute or banish him they were all too pleased. Naruto, on the other hand, new that they'd probably ask where he'd been. Quickly coming out of his gaze he realized he was in front of the council door's gates.

"Uzumaki, the council will see you now."

The doors opened and he found himself full of very ancient people. Before Tsunade could say anything to Naruto one of the council members started questioning him.

"Uzumaki Naruto before we get down to business, would you explain to us where you have been for the past 3 weeks." "None of your business, it's not like any of you care." "Why you insolent brat we are the council of this village and we demand to know where you have been."

"Well all I've been doing is training, at the outskirts of Konoha so you can't use any excuses to mark me a nukenin." Before they could ask more questions Naruto asked one for himself. "Now I know you all don't care about any of that so what is the real reason you called me here."

"The real reason we called you here was for you to join us in our invasion of the sound to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke." "Do you accept?"

Naruto froze that name, that most hated name brung memories of someone he had deeply cared about him to the extent he felt that that he was like a brother to him. But those emotions (note this is not a yaoi tendency so don't get any ideas), started to break after he betrayed him for power. Then Kyuubi trained him and it was then that he truly realized that Sasuke didn't really care about their friendship, but was only using him to get to the final level of the Sharingan, the Magenkyo.

"No, I really don't care what happens to that arrogant prick." Naruto started to leave, "We figured as much, if you don't help us in this mission then you will stay a genin forever and you can't become Hokage." "Don't you think that's overboard?" "No Tsunade-sama." He needs to realize that we are the leaders of this village, and it is our decision to make if he would be Hokage."

To tell the truth Naruto didn't want to be Hokage anymore, he really didn't need to, but staying as a genin forever that would seriously come in conflict with Kyuubi's second phase of their deal. Realizing he had no choice he "Fine, I accept." "Wonderful, the mission begins in one week so get prepared."

Naruto couldn't believe this he'd have to rescue that no good bastard. But suddenly he started laughing he knew even if Sasuke was trained by Orochimaru that he'd still be stronger than him. Plus this time he wouldn't hold back, this would be great training in his Taijustu style, since Sharingan users suck when they fight a Taijustu expert. Oh this would be fun, very fun indeed.

End of the Week

The week was finally over. Naruto was beyond prepared for the mission. Not only that, but the week had given him the opportunity to get the Rookie 9 and Team 12 to trust him.

They were told to go to the Sound/Leaf border, to await instructions from the team leader, Jiraiya. Jiraiya told them a long the way that Sand shinobi forces would join up with them near the Sound then they would launch an all-out-attack against Sound. He said everyone had to be diligent and that this was a crucial mission.

After the pep talk they all moved out, ready to strike at Sound.

Nighttime

Naruto's group was stationed at attack precint 47. There were about 70 precincts. 50 were from the leaf and 20 from the Sand. Naruto's group was the strikers of the mission since they were by fair some of the strongest + youngest ninja. His group consisted of Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno (not the strongest but was one of the best medicnins they had), Shino Aburame, and Ino Yamanaka. Gaara wasn't here since he was the Kazekage. Shikamaru Nara was in precint 1 with Jiraiya setting up the battle plans, and the rest were scattered around the other precincts. The plan was as soon as it reached nightfall they would attack the Sound. They had to wake for 5 minutes. They were going to be the longest five minutes any of them had ever faced. The Sound was also ready. The night was tense as if it could feel the rising tension the blood loss that would be felt moments later. Suddenly the silence was rocked by a huge exploding sound, which was the signal; the invasion of the sound had begun.

It was only the first two minutes and already the air wreaked of blood and decay. Naruto unlike his group did not follow and go directly into the battle. Based on what was going Orochimaru would leave little defense at the base where Sasuke was residing. Obviously they taught no one would be stupid enough to take such a risk at trying such a thing. Also after being trained by Orochimaru, Sasuke shouldn't have much difficulty with opposing ninja. And just like he suspected there was only two ninja that stayed behind. Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw straight threw both their heads making a straight bulls eye, killing them both instantly.

With those two obstacles out of the way Naruto made his way inside Orochimaru's base. Now Naruto by far wasn't stupid enough to go into enemy territory without any clue where to go. In fact he already knew where the Uchiha was; on the top floor 7 doors to the left. He knew this by simply following Sasuke's chakra signature (he wondered how stupid Sasuke could be to not even try to hide or he wanted to fight someone, probably to test his abilities). Either way it made no difference to him.

After a few minutes of slowly walking, Naruto stood in front of a huge black door. Naruto pushed the door open. Their in the middle of the room, was where only remnant of light stood (even in the light he still looked like he was in the shadows, even now the bastard still tried to look cool), and calmly sitting there was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto stood stock still at the entrance. There in the shadows sat a man who threw everything away for power, and went straight into the darkness. There sat a man he used to call his best friend, the man he had once called a brother. Sasuke looked up.

And quickly happier memories flooded Naruto's mind. Quickly shutting them off he glared at the Uchiha and the Uchiha glared back. The tension and killer intent grew to new heights. This was going to be a battle that would be remembered.

Cliffhanger

Author's Note: The battle between Naruto and Sasuke starts next chapter. Please Review!

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Brotherly Battle Naruto vs. Sasuke 2

The battle between Leaf and Sand vs. the Sound rages on! But in the mist and center of this battle two former "brother" duke it out. Who Will Win?

"KuKuKuKuKu, Naruto, I was hoping for a better challenge," Sasuke said and stood up to leave but quickly dodged to left as a kunai whizzed past him, creating a slash on his cheek.

"You've got you're better challenge right here." Naruto retorted. Sasuke calmly turned around and looked at Naruto with the Magenkyou eyes and said "Tsukuyomi".

Naruto's world went completely black…


	4. Ch4:Brotherly Battle Naruto vs Sasuke 2

_**Demon 9**_

_**By VolpyroHarry**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kimishima does.

Pairings to Vote For

Naruto/Tsunade 17

Naruto/Anko 13

Naruto/Kurenai 1

Naruto/Ino 6

Naruto/Ten Ten 17

Naruto/Tsunami (Inari's mom) 3

Naruto/Ayame (Ramen Girl) 5

Naruto/Shizune 1

Naruto/Kin 3

Naruto/Tayuya 2

Naruto/OC 7

Naruto/Temari 10

Naruto/Harem 4

Note you can vote for more than one pairing but only vote for them once, also after this chapter any pairing with votes lower than 3 will be dropped.

Thoughts: _'Thoughts'_

Chapter 4: Brotherly Battle Naruto vs. Sasuke 2

"KuKuKuKuKu, Naruto, I was hoping for a better challenge," Sasuke said and stood up to leave but quickly dodged to the left as a kunai whizzed past him, creating a slash on his cheek.

"You've got you're better challenge right here." Naruto retorted. Sasuke calmly turned around and looked at Naruto with Magenkyou eyes and said "Tsukuyomi."

Naruto's world went completely black…

_Outside on Sound Battlefield_

The battle rages on, both sides had lost few ninja. Most likely, Konoha really wanted their Uchiha back. And the Sound really wanted to just follow Orochimaru's orders. They continued fighting, but in the end, even with Orochimaru's help, Konoha would most likely win.

_**In the World of Tsukuyomi**_

_**Everything was black, not as much as a piece of sunlight. Naruto even noted he couldn't even move his body. Then he heard Sasuke's taunting voice "You lose Naruto, for the next three days you will be forced to eat Ramen made-**_

"_**Yah, ramen maybe you're not such an evil bastard Sasuke!"**_

"_**As I was saying Ramen made of snakes.**_

"**_NOOO, Uchiha you Son of a Bitch!"_**

Normal World

Sasuke started arrogantly walking away this match was already over. Naruto was definitely no match for him. Sadly, he had wasted his Magenkyou. He could only do the Magenkyou for one day. He had gained the Magenkyou after making friends with one of the Sound civilians. After that he killed him, and gained the Magenkyou.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks for he felt a very strong killer intent directed at him. '_Impossible, it couldn't be Naruto for he's still in the Tsukuyomi world.'_

He turned around to see Naruto chuckling darkly. "Tell me Uchiha are you stupid, do you really think I came here unprepared?" "I specifically made sure to find a way so that Magenkyou can't work on me."

'_Naruto is lying it's impossible to resist Magenkyou'_

Before he knew what happened, Naruto went into his own special Taijustu stance.

"Get ready Uchiha you're about to face my Kyuubi Breakdance Impact Style"

Sasuke went into a stance as well, but before he knew what happened Naruto was already in front of him and gave him a hard kick to the face sending him back 20 feet.

"First Style: Kyuubi's Kicking Impact"

Before Sasuke could move Naruto was above him and back flipped in the air giving him a swift kick to the face, before landing.

Sasuke couldn't understand it he couldn't even read his movements before he made them, he knew even if the Sharingan could copy the move if the user didn't have the speed he couldn't react. But damn it he should see what he was doing.

"You're probably wondering why you're Sharingan can't copy this style aren't you?" "Well the answer is simple; the Sharingan is based on predictability, so if you take it away you can't copy shit."

"What the hell are you talking about dobe." "You sure are dimwitted, it means most Taijustu styles have pattern at which they move, that allows the Sharingan to copy it but with my style, there's no pattern making it impossible for you to copy my taijutsu."

Naruto ran at him and delivered at kick straight into Sasuke's stomach so hard the wall behind Sasuke cracked. Sasuke aimed a punch at Naruto's head. Quickly dodging he gave him a kick at his neck, knocking Sasuke back. Just as Sasuke tried to attack him with a jutsu-

Naruto sweep kicked Sasuke and then "Dance of a Hundred Kicks" he kicked him in the air "1" then kicked him back to the ground then when Sasuke bounced off the ground he sent a wave of powerful, fast kick straight at Sasuke equaling up to 98. Then jumped into the air and used the gravity to head straight to the ground and slammed his feet into Sasuke stomach, "100." Just then the ground gave away sending them both falling into the room below them.

Naruto landed first on his feet. Sasuke landed next on his back and started to get up then-

Sasuke started coughing blood, _'Naruto was too fast I have to use it.'_ "Curse Level 1" Black shapes started appearing on Sasuke's body. Sasuke ran at Naruto already forming the seals for Chidori. Naruto saw Sasuke as if he was in slow motion.

"Second Style: Kyuubi's Fist Impact" Naruto charged at Sasuke, "World Fist 5,"before Sasuke could finish the move he was on the ground after receiving many a punches from Naruto on most parts of his body.

He was losing and losing fast, and he was losing way too much blood. If he didn't end this right now he'd be done for. Then he'd take him back to Konoha. Then he'd never get stronger and defeat Itachi.

He couldn't understand it Naruto was and is dead-last. He shouldn't be able to compete with him.

That was why he went to Orochimaru to get stronger.

But if he couldn't beat Naruto then it was pointless.

"Had enough Uchiha."

He had to win Orochimaru was going to teach him a special jutsu no else knew. A jutsu he said would help him so he couldn't be captured not by Naruto at the very least. The black shapes started merging he was now in his full Curse Level 2 form. He won last time in this form and now it would help him win again.

He charged faster than Naruto could have imagined, and punched him. But his fist went right through Naruto's head as it had turned to fire. "Ahhh!" Sasuke clutched his hand in pain as it was burned at least to 1st degree. _'What kind of jutsu was this,'_ plus yet again he couldn't copy it, it made no sense who could have taught Naruto this. Either way he'd find out.

Naruto sighed "It seems I won't get as much fun as I had hoped." "What's that" Sasuke yelled. "I was hoping for you to be a good challenge so that I could test my abilities, but it seems that I overestimated you.

That was the final straw. Sasuke charged at Naruto in a fit of rage. Just as he reached Naruto, he had chidori on both hands he'd do his newest own taught technique. "Machine Gun Chidori."

Many Chidories fired out of Sasukes hands all directed all at directed at Naruto. Each one was going through his body as it kept turning into fire and kept going through him. Pretty soon the area around him was all covered in smoke.

Sasuke was wheezing on the floor. He had done it. That should kill him. That was by far his best technique besides Magenkyou. The smoke was clearing. Sasuke's eyes went wide with shock he could clearly see an outline of Naruto and he was walking toward him.

"Final Style: Kyuubi's Impact: Reject" Sasuke collapsed every part of his body was numb he couldn't even move. And blood started poring out of all his wounds. He was on the final verge of unconsciousness. He was in a pool of his own blood. His eyes went wide again there was Naruto without a scratch on him, smirking at him.

"If you're wondering what happened, my taijutsu is divided in three parts, the first two are for attacking every part of your body while leaving little chakra spores in you're coil system and then when I say Reject they all blow up, like little bombs. You'll eventually bleed to death, but as Konoha wants you back alive I only did half power so that you'll live, this fight is over."

Sasuke collapsed "Just a minute." Naruto said. Sasuke opened his eyes he was badly injured and there was Naruto standing at the entrance calmly smirking at him.

"Did you like my hybrid illusion technique Sasuke. Unlike the Magenkyou, it twists the actual reality so that it takes whatever happens in it, then makes it happens in the real world." "I call it the Jagan." "It was modeled after some man's technique, what was his name Ban something." "Oh well who cares."

"I like to use that to save energy and strength for when it really matters." Sasuke was shocked the whole battle was an illusion that he made real. "Oh well time to bring you back to Konoha, but first I think you should lose that curse seal."

Naruto placed his hand on the curse seal and turned it clockwise "Reshift" Taking his hand off of the curse seal he noticed it was gone. "Now we can get out of here." Sasuke felt immeasurable pain as the curse seal vanished and then finally became unconscious.

On the Battlefield

"Retreat!" Orochimaru shouted. The Sound had lost and now the enemy was advancing. He needed to get to his secret underground base, "You there, bring the Uchiha to my base, immediately." "Yes Sir." The shin obi went off.

Orochimaru had made it to his base only to find the base in ruins, everything was destroyed. On one of the walls it said

'_Dear snake-freak, I've got the Uchiha and as a safety measure I made sure I destroyed base. _

_Signed,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"Curse you Naruto Uzumaki." Orochimaru yelled.

Back to Naruto

Naruto had just destroyed Orochimaru's base and was on his way to the exit dragging the Uchiha. When he was stopped by Sound ninjas.

"Stop right there what are you doing with the Uchiha." "Why isn't it obvious, I'm bringing him back to Konoha.

"Well isn't it obvious, we can't let you do that." "Huh I was hoping you wouldn't say that." They all charged at Naruto.

Naruto dropped Sasuke and ran straight at them, turning both his hands to fire he shot it straight at them, they formed into slashes formed together in a spider's web. "Spider Web Slash." They were all cut into pieces, and dead. Their blood was everywhere, Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. It wasn't about the killing but the stench of the blood. Kyuubi enhanced all his senses, so now he could really smell their blood at 100 times normal.

He Picked up Sasuke, and started to walk back to the operations base.

Operation Base

Sakura was healing all the wounded. Thank Kami there weren't that many. Jiraiya was doing a role call of who was there and who wasn't. Once he was done with that he'd take a few Medic-nins with him and the strongest ninja and take them with him inside enemy territory to rescue the Uchiha. He was almost done when he found out that Naruto wasn't there.

He couldn't believe this where could that baka have run off to? He was worried about him and if he came back without Naruto, Tsunade would inflict more pain on him than she'd ever inflicted. Then he saw him. Right there on the horizon with none other than the Uchiha on his back.

He was just about to go yell at him for giving a heart attack. But he was beat to it by all the Sasuke fangirls yelling at him for hurting their precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto was also yelling back that he didn't care and they should be thankful that he decided to bring the Uchiha back.

Looks like he'd have to wait to talk to the Naruto but then realized that since they had the Uchiha they had to leave and fast.

Jiraiya quickly called a meeting. "Listen up we have the Uchiha, you are only allowed to heal minor wounds the rest will be healed back at Konoha. As for now we must leave here quickly, Orochimaru wouldn't be happy if he finds out the Uchiha is gone. Now everyone pack up and let's move out."

They all packed their stuff and left.

Back in Konoha

The group had finally made it back. They had a few troubles with Sound attacking. But now they were back. All was silent until the Konoha's loudest ninja decided to open his mouth.

"Yo, Ero-sennin, what do you plan to do now." "I'm taking the Uchiha to the hospital. Then reporting the mission, you brat. Seeing as you all did very good on that mission why don't you go home, and do something." "Whatever Ero-sennin." All the women were giggling at Naruto's nickname for Jiraiya. The younger men that hadn't been touched by pervetedness didn't understand what was so funny. All the older men were all releasing killer intent at Naruto, who had now turned into a chibi version of himself and started running away.

Hokage Office

"So how was the mission? It was a success of course Tsunade-hime. Stop calling me that you pervert. Fine, Fine whatever, but I noticed something about Naruto."

Tsunade's emotions quickly shifted from annoyance to curiosity. "Oh, what happened?"

"Well he went into the enemy base and brought backed the Uchiha." "So that's not really a problem."

"Yeah but he did it by himself and came back without a single scratch on him, he may be acting normal but for reasons unknown I sense enormous power being generated from him, and he's suppressing his chakra. It makes no sense Naruto was strong before I'll give you that, but now something happened, and I don't know what it is."

"I understand your concerns, but he's still the lovable demon vessel that we all know to come and understand."

"But he's always been different from the moment I met that kid I could see it in his eyes he was beyond lonely and sad, nobody here cared for him besides that Iruka guy. Also most demon vessels start to take characteristics of the demon they are possessed by. But he wasn't and I'm worried he's starting to crack. What if he starts to hate this village, we all know it's long overdue.

"Jiraiya calm yourself, this is Naruto we are talking about he's not like the Uchiha and he's definitely not like Kyuubi, I believe in him no matter what, and you should to. So stop worrying and remember he'll always be the little baka that's annoying but lovable."

"Besides I need to set up a dinner with him on his promotion to Chunin." "Whaa you're going on a date him." "Shut up you moron I'm doing this to find out more about him and what he's been up to, plus just to know him more and talk to him about his responsibilities as a chunin."

Konoha Hospital

Naruto was currently at the hospital. He wasn't visiting the Uchiha but to make sure he wouldn't escape. Knowing most of the population of Konoha, they would all start to trust their precious Sasuke-kun except for a few handfuls. It was his responsibility to make sure nothing like the first time the Uchiha ran away would happen again. He was just about to open the door a nurse that was glaring at him told him that "Sorry no body is allowed to visit _Sasuke-Kun_" Naruto flinched he hated that term, just once couldn't someone call him that was it so hard for people to call him Naruto-kun in a nice good way. The way they said that about Sasuke. As long as he was stubborn he wouldn't admit it he was truly jealous of Sasuke. That's why it made no sense for Sasuke to abandon all of that and for what power, no he'd never forget and now he'd never forgive for he had betrayed him his so called best-friend.

Naruto was wandering by now then he bumped into on of the villagers. "Well if it isn't the demon, back to kill us all you worthless no good bastard." "Careful Tsuchi he's a ninja now." "I don't care he killed my family now are you gonna help me killed it once and for all or what." "Fine." Tsuchi grabbed Naruto around his neck and the other pulled out a long knife. Naruto just didn't understand he'd brought back their treasure the Uchiha nut his treatment was even worse. It didn't matter anymore they were all worthless idiots. Just as the blade was about to hit him his whole body turned into fire. "He truly is a demon run for your life."

Naruto stared after them gathering the fire from his body and directed it at his finger tips and fired "Firegun." The shot could be heard all around the area Tsuchi and the other villagers was gone now. He might as well leave the seen. No need for an investigation.

On his way he stopped in front of a fancy restaurant. He wouldn't dare go in but as he turned to leave, he found his face implanted in the biggest set of boobs he'd ever seen. His face bounced off and he landed on the floor, there was only one person with tits that large. Tsunaade. Shit she'd kill him Naruto quickly turned into a chibi and started begging for forgiveness.

"Get up_ Naruto-Kun_, I need to talk to you. We'll I haven't moved back in yet so-. I mean at that restaurant, now let's go or do you want to suffer for putting your face in my breasts." Naruto started chewing his fingernails, he had no choice he agreed and together they stepped inside.

"Ah Tsunade-sama welcome to our humble restaurant." One of the escorts said. He also glared at Naruto, Naruto just sighed and glared back. Tsunade took note of this.

Quickly finding a table they ordered the best meal in the restaurant. Naruto was very suspicious of the food but Tsunade told him there was nothing wrong with it.

"Now down to business you say you were training Naruto, but for three weeks it sounds a little suspicious." "Yah I know but you know me I'd never lie to you." "Fine if you won't tell me the whole truth then I won't get too involved, but _Naruto-kun,_ I wanted to congratulate you." "Congratulate me, for what bringing the Uchiha back."

"No, thanks to this mission you have been made an official chunin." But as soon as she said chunin, Naruto was busy jumping around. "You're not listening. Now as I was saying now that you're a chunin you get harder missions and all, but I'd be careful I don't trust those council members they might try to do you in via missions. Don't sweat it Oba-chan- (Tsunade started cracking her knuckles), if I'm going to be Hokage I must take such dangerous missions for the good of Konoha."

"That's nice and all, but your mission starts now. You're mission is to go to Hidden Sand, and deliver this scroll to the Kazekage." "What's in it?" "Its part of our alliance with Sand, it's a jutsu to help control the seals it's for the Gaara." "That makes no sense Akatsuki took Shukaku from Gaara why would they need this seal, we don't know and it's not our problem, but if it's a setup somehow contact us immediately for back up, I know how stubborn you are so don't do anything rash."

"Stop worrying Tsunade-san, I'll be careful, and as a bonus I'll get to visit my old pal Gaara."

Naruto started leaving making a cool, dramatic leave. Tsunade smiled she knew he'd be careful, after all he's definitely more matured. But suddenly one of her veins popped as she realized what happened.

"No fucking, what type of man makes a lady such as I pay the bill for this meal, I'll get Uzumaki." "Ah excuse me Tsunade-sama that will be 500 dollars."(I'm making the currency dollars since I don't know what the currency in Naruto is. + You can actually pay that amount at some restaurants.

Tsunade's screams could be heard all over Konoha.

Naruto sneezed and snickered she'd have to get him back when he got back. Tricking Tsunade into paying the bill was one of the smartest yet dumbest things he'd ever done.

The End for now

Author's note: Another chapter done, sorry it took so long but I was really busy. Plus the fight scenes may have sucked but they'll get better I promise. Now please review. The next chapter will be in three parts, first is shorter. Second is very long. Then third is about medium.

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Sunahagakure Adventure Pt 1: Hey Gaara

Naruto makes it to Sand Country but what he sees isn't what he expects.

"Hey Temari what's going on- What's wrong" "Naruto?" Temari's face changed from wonder to fear and desperation. "Naruto you have to help, the Sand is going to kill Gaara!" "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

See you next time.


	5. Ch5:SunahagakureAdventurePt1 Hey

Demon 9

By VolpyroHarry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kimishima does.

Pairings to Vote For:

Naruto/Tsunade 27

Naruto/TenTen 26

Naruto/Anko 13

Naruto/Temari 12

Naruto/Ino 8

Naruto/Ayame 8

Naruto/OC 8

Naruto/Harem 6

Note: Can vote for more than one person but only once for each person. All pairings with votes lower than equal to 3 have been dropped. Now, after this 3-Parter all pairings with votes lower than 12 will get dropped.

Thoughts: _'Thoughts'_

Chapter 5: Sunahagakure Adventure Pt 1: Hey Gaara

On the long desert road to Sunahagakure, a lone chunin ninja was currently lost. And being the stubborn individual he is, he wasn't asking for directions. He managed to stop by an inn and had stayed there for the past 2 days (He kept getting lost and turned in circles then, then kept making up excuses).

"Look kid, your lost why don't you be a smart ninja and ask for directions." "Good observation but a great ninja like moi can't get lost." "Please you've been lost for the past few days, why can't you men just skip your pride and ask for directions." (For all the men out there I am not a traitor).

"I don't know what you're talking about, in fact I know the way right now good bye and thanks for the lodging."

The manager just stared after leaving ninja, turned around and sighed "Such an idiotic, young ninja is going to be buzzard food."

10 Min Later

"Man, maybe that manager was right." Naruto couldn't believe this he was lost and it was only his first chunin mission. Then he spotted someone, someone very familiar. If he wasn't mistaken it was Ten Ten, she was the only girl he knew with hair rolled up in buns.

"Oy Ten Ten what are you doing here?" "Naruto?" Naruto I found you at last, Tsunade-sama sent me here." "Really, why?" "You don't wanna know." "Oh please tell" Naruto turned into a chibi, and gave her an infamous foxy dog eyes. Ten Ten couldn't resist.

"Fine, Tsunade-sama sent me here to make sure you didn't get lost." "Uh I'm not lost." "Can you turn chibi again you were so cute. Oh and if you were not lost why were you heading to Konoha. Suna was the other way around from the direction you were moving."

"Yeah, well since you know so much why don't you lead the way?" "I thought you'd say something like that, just another reason for me to grow up to be like Tsunade-sama."

In Sunahagakure

Naruto was walking toward the kazekage's office. Ten Ten had lead the way and then left, but not before giving him a map. And here he was again totally lost in a foreign country, despite being there before for Operation: Rescue Gaara. So he decided to walk over to a tourist helping center.

Along the way he heard some very interesting conversation about a killing of the sand in town square. Either way it had nothing to do with him, he was a shinobi and his only concern was to get the mission done.

"Ah, there we go the kazekage's office." Naruto had finally found it and went inside to talk with the secretary, but she told him that Gaara wouldn't be coming to his office at all today.

"Damn, are you sure he won't be here at all today." "Yes." This was a serious conflict to his mission. He was supposed to give the scroll to the kazekage directly. "Oh well I could just relax here until tomorrow."

Somewhere Inside Suna

"You can't do this. After all he tried to do for you." A young woman screamed. "He's even your kazekage dammit." "Step aside Temari, it doesn't matter, he's a demon and that's all that counts." "Yeah we must strike now that he's weakened, without his powers fully active we can kill him." "But the demon was removed from his body by Akatsuki." "Lies, Kankuro, Temari step aside."

In the background the two women that were worried about Gaara. And anyone else that cared was also worried.

"No, we won't move he's our brother, not a demon." "Fine, then execute Temari and Kankuro."

"Yes sir."

The opposing ninja started approaching Kankuro and Temari. "Temari, go and get help, I'll fight them off." "No, Kankuro you can't fight them all." "Doesn't matter that's what a brother is for."

With tears in her eyes Temari ran looking back she saw as her brother fought the Sand ninja. She kept running but then bumped into a ninja. She didn't know who this was and by the looks of it he wasn't even from Suna. But she seemed to know him from somewhere.

'Now I wonder who is this hot, young lady in front of me?' "Need help?" Asked Naruto as he offered her hand. As she grabbed his hand he realized who she was Gaara's older sister Temari. 'Shit, Gaara would kill me if he found out I thought his sister was hot.'

Hey Temari what's going on-What's wrong?"

"Naruto?" Temari's face changed from wonder to fear and desperation. "Naruto you have to help, the Sand is going to kill Gaara!" "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" "We tried telling them that Gaara isn't Shukaku but they won't listen. You were Gaara's first real friend. You've just got to help him."

Naruto taught about it Gaara was his friend and he should help him but if he did that it could lead to another war between Konoha and Suna, but if he helped Temari and Gaara could possibly help complete his plans.

Naruto put on a mask that he had with him in his bag and sighed "Lead the way." They started running to the town square but they saw a hideous sight, in the center was Gaara, hardly breathing, almost dead, tied up to a wooden stake. Every part of Gaara was tied up so that he couldn't even do an escape jutsu. Kankuro was standing in front of Gaara, badly beaten and bloody. He saw Temari one last time and gave her a thumbs up. "Kankuro!" "Stop it please-"

But her words were in vain as a kunai went straight into Kankuro's brain, killing him instantly.

Naruto was in shock, he didn't think the Sand would do something like this. But just as he was pondering this a kunai hit Temari just below her heart.

A blow like that wouldn't kill her instantly but if he took too long she'd die for sure. He quickly dodged as shuriken was thrown at him. Bringing out a staff, he couldn't kill anyone here. The ninja charged. Naruto swung the staff around only for it to be smashed into little pieces.

'_Ah stupid piece of crap.' _He jumped out of the way as the ninja tried to stab him with the kunai.

Forming the hand seals quickly "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Flame Type: Powerful Fireball Technique). He managed to catch a few of the ninja but another 5 went after him since the drawback of the jutsu was a lack of defense. He didn't have enough time to make a seals for a new jutsu. Quickly he turned the air pressure around him into fire as a defense.

Landing on the ground started heading straight for Gaara; he didn't have any time to waste. The villagers and ninja were approaching. Naruto raised his hands and created a Kage Bunshin. They ran side by side, Naruto then grabbed the clones hand and then swung it at the villagers. As soon as he was in the center of the crowd where it could cause the most damage. The clone started gathering more and more flame particles making it more inflammable. He made hand seals Bunshin Bakuha: Shadow Clone Explosion.

The ninja and the villagers flew everywhere. Many were unconscious. Some were still up, and then they tried to attack him.

Naruto used the first style of his taijutsu style. "First Style: Kyuubi's Kicking Impact."

While he was surrounded the ninja jumped straight at him at the same time ready to strike and kill him. Naruto got on his legs and spun around kicking them all at once.

With the all the enemies knocked out, Naruto reached Gaara, and untied him. Naruto put Gaara on his shoulders and then ran, picking up Temari as well. He was leaving and fast hopefully fast enough so that the anbu wouldn't show up. He made it past the gate since everyone was at the town square but he could see anbu chasing him.

Naruto turned around, and faced the anbu, they noticed his eyes had turned a vivid green color, and then started transforming his body into fire, and was about to use one of Kyuubi's teleport jutsu when all the anbu simultaneously killed him by putting their swords through him. (Should I make this the cliffhanger, nah I'll be kind and continue)?

In a Wooden Shack

Naruto was relieved, he had just fooled the anbu it was hard as hell. He first henged an unconscious person into himself, placed a jagan on the anbu so they couldn't see past the henge, then made clones to look like Gaara and Temari, and finally teleported to this shack, all in a good long minute. This shack was the home base of his operations. Yes, a shack was his home base.

When he first came back from demon world this was where he first arrived. He then set up the shack and added the supplies essential to living. Then transported back to the outskirts of Konoha.

Naruto then used his little medic-nin skills to heal Temari. He now had to go to Akatsuki, if his memory served right they had 3 demons, he would get all three of them back, put Shukaku back in Gaara, and maybe another in Temari. They would be then be the first members in his jinchurichi (sp) group. He just needed a name. Then when he found someone else definitely a friend of his probably not from Konoha.

Then he'd find the rest of the jinchurichi, and get them to join him then part of Kyuubi's second part of the deal would be complete. He then left a note for Gaara and Temari when they woke up. He took with him 3 jars.

Then he left in search of Akatsuki, they had probably moved to a new base but thanks to Kyuubi, who had memorized all their chakra signatures knew where they were. Now he needed a plan.

The end for now.

Author's Note: Yes I know this is short, but like I said the second part will be much longer maybe 4, 5, or 6 times the length of this one. Also I need reviews like anything I should do better and stuff, plus please vote for you're pairings. Finally do any of you want to beta for me? Cause I need one and bad, so that they can check on it and translate the attacks and stuff.

Also can someone tell me how betas work anyway. Oh and the next chapter will be posted by tomorrow night or Sunday and maybe by Monday night.

Preview of Nest Chapter: Chapter 6: Sunahagakure Adventure Pt 2: Get Back the Demons from Akatsuki.

Naruto is sneaking into Akatsuki base, but will he accomplish his mission or get Kyuubi taken from him and die.

Naruto had just put the last demon demon in the jar, but this was bad, putting demons in those jars no matter how hard it was, was tiring work. He was almost ¾ empty of his chakra with a little luck he could get out of here. He'd have to use a teleportation jutsu since without much chakra left he couldn't turn into fire and just teleport. Just as he was walking he noticed a shadow.

Naruto quickly started going to the other end of the base and was preparing a teleportation justu while hiding in the darkness.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, an intruder perhaps." Said the Akatsuki member, he was looking all around Naruto's side of the room he'd better hurry and finish the justu or he'd be a goner.

See you next time


	6. Ch6:SunahagakureAdventurePt2:GetBackthe

Demon 9

By VolpyroHarry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Pairings to Vote For

Naruto/Tsunade 45

Naruto/Ten Ten 32

Naruto/Temari 16

Naruto/Anko 15

Naruto/Harem 14

Naruto/Ino 13

Naruto/OC 10

Naruto/Ayame 9

By the way what happened to all the other voters? It's now mostly only Naruto/Tsunade votes that I'm getting. Oh by the way I decided to change a few things concerning the names of Naruto's group since people said I shouldn't use too much FMA but I'm keeping the Ouroboros idea.

Thoughts _'Thoughts'_

Chapter 6: Sunahagakure Adventure Pt2: Get Back the Demons from Akatsuki.

Naruto was currently outside of Akatsuki base. Just as he had planned, Kyuubi had told him exactly where to go. He had expected Akatsuki to move their base of operations but it turns out in order to fool enemies they just stayed put.

But Akatsuki wasn't stupid; they had greatly increased the defensive portions of their base. Thanks to Naruto's enhanced vision, he could see many of the traps all ranging from but not limited to, a moat filled with many weird animals. The ground was laced with swords to appear out of the ground. Spears in the surrounding forest. Plus many of the other traps were cleverly hidden in powerful genjustu. This wasn't a base anymore, it was now a fortress.

Another factor was that the organization was full of the strongest ninja in the world. There was no way he could make it inside without being captured, and then they might try to take Kyuubi out of him, if that was possible anymore. If he fought them he'd killed for sure unless they continue trying to get Kyuubi.

'_This is bad what the hell am I supposed to do.' _Naruto then came up with a plan, but it'd strain him a lot to do this. First he created 100 Real Body Jutsu (unlike normal clones they don't disappear with one hit, they actually need to be killed or he has to dispel them. They would all simultaneously assault Akatsuki base as decoys. He would then have to sneak in while they were fighting the Akatsuki members.

'_Now how do I get there attention.'_

There was a knock on the stone door; Itachi was sent to eliminate who it was. As soon as he opened the door, his eyes widened as he met the unusual sight in front of him.

A butt-naked woman with clouds covering her more private with a cap on. "Hello." The woman said suggestively.

"I'm here to deliver pizza to certain Akatsuki organization." And out from inside her boobs she pulled out a box of pizza. (If ladies are reading this story, please try not to be insulted).

"What the hell we didn't order-" it was seconds after as Itachi was on the floor unconscious with a massive nosebleed.

Naruto snuck in even though women, detested perverts, for once Naruto was happy there were perverts in the world even though they gave bad examples of all men. Perverted-ness was just what he needed to get inside the building.

Naruto then put an explosive note on the floor and then hid in the smoke inside the building. _'Why the hell is there so much smoke in here, just what the hell are smoking crack or something?' Naruto wondered._

Nether the less, the smoke bomb had the effect he wanted all the Akatsuki members came running toward the door. What they saw was Itachi on the floor with a nosebleed and a pizza box on the floor.

Kisame warily picked it up, as he had no idea what was in it, but as he opened it he quickly threw it away. The box was completely full of explosive notes, and light bombs.

Outside, the Naruto clones all put their masks on, the explosion and the blinding light was the signal, the real Naruto had set up. They all quickly charged at the entrance.

Of course since Akatsuki were a member of S-class ninja even though they were surprised they none the less prepared for an attack, all their traps would kill the ninja. But the clones kept turning into fire, to get past the traps.

They were all at the entrance an immediately they started attacking. Naruto created more clones to combat Akatsuki. Naruto then joined in and made it look like he was one of the attackers. Then he allowed himself to be hit toward a wall by Itachi (who had finally regained consciousness. Then he started to sneak off as the clones overwhelmed the Akatsuki members.

But Naruto failed to notice that all along that only 8 of the 9 main Akatsuki members were in the room fighting.

Naruto was currently going toward where all the demons were being held, he had no idea where it was. But Kyuubi was leading the way for him, seeing as he could sense his demon breather in.

Naruto finally made it into the room where the demons were being held. In the center was that thing that Kyuubi told him the demons were being held. He started following Kyuubi's orders by placing the three jars in the center of the room, and began drawing a huge circle and trigonomic shapes inside the circle.

With the clones

He though the clones were as strong as the real Naruto, they were all having problems with the Akatsuki members. The only reason there still some left was that they could all use chakra to make more clones, and using abilities learned from Kyuubi. But Naruto specifically gave them orders to keep Akatsuki busy until he dispelled them.

Around him a Naruto formed seals and shouted "Katon: Karyuu Endan (Flame Type: Fire Dragon Blast). Just as this clone was about to do a jutsu also he was cut vertically in half by Kisame.

Back with Naruto

'_Shit, another clone has been destroyed." _Naruto realized he didn't have enough time. He had just finished making the design for the seal he had just made on the floor. This was the best way to get all the demons out of their captivity, without any setbacks.

Naruto stood in the center of the circle, behind the jars. And began making seals rat, ram, horse, tiger, dragon, rat, continuing on-and-on. He needed to make the jutsu which need about 100 seals in a precise order or something really bad would happen. Kyuubi was telling him all the directions he needed to take.

After this he need to make those same seals only 200 times for the two-tails, and then 300 times for the three-tails. It was tiring work but in the end he needed to do this in order to blackmail the captured demons. Yes, I said black mail. Demons weren't known to be very honest creatures **unless **you make a deal with them. Of course these deals would most likely suit them.

Finally he finished the 100th seal and the seal glowed a sandy color. Then the creature that held the demon started to lurch and in a disgusting way looked like it threw up the spirit of Shukaku (the demons became spirits because when they were sealed they don't have a body).

Naruto then grabbed the spirit (the spirit thrown out is very small), and shoved it into the jar, then put a jutsu on the jar so that it could hold Shukaku. He had to do this quickly otherwise the spirit would grow back to its original size and most likely go back to Makai (demon world).

As soon as he made sure that Shukaku was securely in the jar, Naruto began making the 200 seals for the two-tails.

Back to the clones

Most of the clones were gone by now, but still a few remained, Akatsuki looked like they were having fun slaying hundreds of clones, while the clones all looked exhausted. They wouldn't last long. The clones all formed seals and created even more clones, and those new clones created more clones. The whole fighting area was full of clones now. They all charged at Akatsuki, while preparing to do some high ranked jutsu.

Naruto

Naruto had just put the last demon into the jar, but he was in a bad situation. Putting those demons in the jar, no matter how simple it was, was tiring work. Plus his clones were using plenty of chakra holding off Akatsuki. If he estimated he probably was ¾ out of chakra. He'd have to use a teleportation jutsu, since without much chakra; he couldn't just turn into fire and just teleport. So he was walking toward the entrance when he noticed a shadow coming toward him.

Naruto quickly went to the other side of the room, and was making seals for the teleportation jutsu. What Naruto hadn't noticed was that he left the seal on the floor though it was smudged from being used too much. This caused the Akatsuki member to know that someone was here.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, an intruder perhaps?" He was looking all around the room. Naruto was finished with the seals and was teleporting when the Akatsuki members saw him and charge at him. He brung out a blade and was about to decapitate Naruto, when Naruto teleported.

"Hmm, I wonder who that was, and it seems that he's taking all the demons we captured. All that hard work wasted." "Well whoever you are Akatsuki will hunt you down."

With Naruto 2 days Later

Naruto woke up. He had been out cold for the past two days due to chakra depletion. Due to this he was a little off from the shack Gaara and Temari were staying at. Plus he needed to save chakra so he would have to walk back, but if all goes well Kyuubi's plans wouldn't fail at all. Now he needed to communicate with the demons.

First he drew another seal on the ground and drew the same seal on the jars, then put chakra into it.

Instantly, Naruto felt its effect. The whole world around the seal on the ground was completely black.

In front of him were all three demons. Shukaku, two-tails, and three-tails. All three of them were shackled so that they couldn't attack him.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'd like to make a deal with you, since I saved you all from Akatsuki plans." "I'd like to seal you into three humans of my pick." "Shukaku (One-tailed Tanuki Master) you'll go back into Gaara, Nibi (Two-tailed Cat Mistress) shall go inside his sister Temari, and Sanbi (Three-tailed Shark Mistress) I was planning to put you in their brother Kankuro, but resent complications can't allow that. But I'll find someone suitable for you."

"Do you accept?" All three demons said "NO" "AH, come on why not?" "Because we are tired off being stuck inside of useless containers, we'll probably get captured all over again. Plus we were happy being lazy all the time inside, but our containers wouldn't let us have our leisure." "I'll make sure that won't happen this time."

"Doesn't matter we won't ever get sealed again." "Fine I hope you want to stay in those jars for the rest of eternity. Also would you like to get in the way of Kyuubi's plans?" "Kyuubi, what does he have to do with any of this?" "I'm the container of Kyuubi; it was him that was giving the orders."

In truth Kyuubi was the strongest of all the demons, he even had the most chakra. In truth when they were all in demon world, Kyuubi was a master planner, with no mercy for those that disobeyed his orders or got in his way. If they were part of his plans, there was nothing they could do. Even if he was sealed in that little brat, Kyuubi's influence was still noted.

"Now, I'll ask again do you agree to the terms of this deal. Once sealed, Kyuubi and you all will be able to communicate with each other, so that you can get the full details. "Yes, we accept."

Wooden Shack

Gaara was currently sitting near a wall, his sister Temari was sleeping. He couldn't believe it Kankuro was dead. And what did he die for, to save him and Temari from Sand. Temari had woken up earlier, and the first thing they were thinking was to get revenge on the Sand. But Gaara listens only to Naruto, and he said they had to stay in this shack until he got back. Frankly, he didn't see this happening. Apparently, he was going to Akatsuki. That was probably his death wish.

But just as he was contemplating what happened to Naruto, he heard a knock on his door. Years as a ninja told him not to go into any situation unprepared. He quietly grabbed a kunai and tiptoed toward the door.

When he opened the door, there was Naruto standing there. "Hey Gaara, would you like to have Shukaku back?"

"HELL NO!" "Shukaku was nothing but trouble to my life."

"But Gaara you must realize that Shukaku was a part of you since you were born. Without him in your system your whole body is in chaos." "I don't care I don't want that burden ever again."

"I understand how you feel, but I'm making sure that Shukaku won't be a burden to you. Instead of him always having control over your life, you'll have control over him."

"How's that possible, it's with a special seal, I'm making, you see the reason Shukaku was able to haunt you was because of the seal you're father put to keep Shukaku in you. That seal was seriously screwed, if you had the seal I had that wouldn't have happened at all."

"Are you planning to put a demon in Temari as well?" "Yup, if she's going to part of our organization, she needs demon as well." "Will she be safe?" "Yah, then do what you must." "Hold up you're just going to do as I told you that easily." "Yah, you're my first friend ever, so it's only natural that trust you above everyone else."

"Hey is Temari okay with this." "Uh huh." It wasn't Gaara that answered, it was Temari. "Look, if Gaara is okay with this, then I'm going to go along with this as well."

"Fine, Gaara follow me." They went outside. "Gaara as soon as I'm done with the sealing you must go to sleep, that way you can force Shukaku to start training you." "This way you'll be a lot stronger." "Plus you need a nickname. Most likely Sand is out there looking for you. And I need to get back to Konoha. Our group will be known as the Demon 9. You'll be the second member after me. Welcome aboardTanuki. That will be you're codename. My codename is Kitsune. Temari will be Neko." "Why are you naming us those?" "Well I'm naming our codenames after the type of animal our Demons are." "Won't that bring attention from Akatsuki." "Yes,-" "So what is the point, did you even think this through."

"Of course I did. I'm not an idiot." "You could have fooled me." "Alright Gaara, enough with the jokes, besides Akatsuki already knows who we are but they don't know the identities of all the other demon vessels." "But they aren't our concern we have to make sure all the ninja villages don't know who we are." "We'll be able to contact each other via these tattoos that'll form on the back of you're hand." "It should look like you're demon trying to eat its tail(s) inside a circle (idea from FMA, homunculi Ouroboros)." "You won't see mine since I'm hiding it. It looks like Kyuubi trying to eat his tails."

"To make it visible, just concentrate chakra to that area. Then, in order to talk to another member pour chakra into it and think of who you wish to talk to." "When someone is trying to talk to you, you'll feel the tattoo burn." "When the person answers, it'll be like a telepathic link."

"When you're done making plans with Shukaku, tell all of this to Temari." "Fine." "Now take off you're shirt (once again this is not a yaoi story so don't get ideas, this is exactly how Kakashi made seals on Sasuke to stop the Curse Seal).

Naruto started drawing seals on the ground, told Gaara to stand in the center. He started making hand seals directed at the seal on the ground. The seal on the ground started glowing a bright yellow color. Then the seal on the ground started showing on Gaara's stomach.

Then Naruto opened the jar with Shukaku inside. He grabbed Shukaku then put it in the center of the seal on Gaara's stomach. Shukaku was then absorbed by the seal. Then he pressed his hand on Gaara's stomach and said, "Reshift." Gaara instantly blanked out and fell asleep. Naruto picked him up and went inside the shack and placed him on a mat. Then, he went outside. Temari was already there, and had seen the process. He was told Temari to do the same thing Gaara did. But was suddenly whacked on his head with Temari's huge fan by an angry Temari.

"Hey what was that for-" He noticed that she had her hands over her chest. "Disgusting, midget, Pervert." "Oh, right sorry, you can't call me a midget I'm just vertically challenged that's all."

Nether the less she lifted her shirt up only a little. Naruto started doing the same procedure, but this was harder since this was a two-tails not like Shukaku. But he managed to do it. The same thing that happened to Gaara happened to Temari. He picked her up and placed her on the mat next to Gaara.

He would just have to wait for them to wake up. Then he could go back to Konoha.

In Gaara's Mind

Gaara opened his eyes. His whole surroundings looked like a desert. A very huge desert. He started walking around not seeing anything for miles. But then he saw Shukaku. Shukaku had a huge grin on his face and started to run toward Gaara. Gaara ran away in terror of what the demon would do to him. Had Naruto lied to him? But just as Shukaku was about to reach him a huge cage came out of the sand and chains started to wrap itself around Shukaku. "Damn that Uzumaki-bastard."

Gaara looked on in amazement; Shukaku couldn't do anything it wanted to him anymore. He almost started to laugh at Shukaku predicament, but then realized why he was here. But he still had a creepy smile on his face.

"Shukaku, you can no longer do anything to harm me again, but I need you to train me so that I become stronger than ever." "I don't seem to have a choice now do I?"

In Temari's Mind

Temari was having a similar situation that Gaara was having. She was just in a dark room with symbols on the walls everywhere. She had now found the demon she would keep contained. The demon was behind a cage. The demon looked like a Cheshire cat. That creepy smile made Temari flinch, she didn't know if she could trust a full fledged demon.

"Come closer, so you're the human that brat decide to put me in." "Not much, I was expecting a lot more. A little girl like you can never hold a great demon like me." "What, I'm no little girl you oversized $#." Yelled Temari. The cat started laughing "So you have spunk, that's good, but can you handle my training." "I can handle anything." "Fine the training starts now."

Naruto

Naruto was currently training. He felt that his performance at Akatsuki base was poor. He needed to train even more. He also had to stay here until Gaara and Temari woke up so that he could tell them Kyuubi's plans.

Kyuubi had already make a mental link with the other demons and told them what would happen. He was also trying to figure out who'd be the demon vessel for Sanbi. He didn't know anyone else. Plus he had to find all the other demon carriers. As a simple chunin he'd never be able to do such a thing. But luckily he heard the jounin exams were coming up, so might be able to participate in it.

Naruto was just finishing his warm-ups when he heard Gaara and Temari stir. He then went inside the shack.

"How do you feel?" "Very sore" "Well that happens for the first few days, then you get used to it." "How long till we get to you're level." "It took me about three years in demon world. So you guys have to train consistently for a long time. We have no time to waste; now I've got to inform you of Kyuubi's plans."

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter wasn't longer. This is because I decided to save them up for later chapters.

Now why don't all you readers out there press that little submit review down there to tell me what you think of this chapter? I want suggestions if you think I could make this story better in any way Please tell me.

Keep voting I think after Chapter 10 or so the votings will stop.

Since I changed all those names and stuff, everything will be explained in the next chapter.

If you're wondering what Reshift is? Reshift is just manipulating preexisting seals into a new one of you're choice, but the new seals must be linked in a way to the old seal by what it's supposed to do.

Finally I need a beta, I'm desperate right now, and I won't update after this chapter until I have one. So please I'm begging you people out there will someone beta for me.

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 7: Sunahagakure Adventure Pt 3: Plans

The next chapter will be about the plans Kyuubi made and more insight on the deal Kyuubi made with Naruto. And when Naruto returns to Konoha he will have a new mission to go to.

"Naruto you're next mission is a B-rank, you are to help out a small village located near Sound Village. They've been having troubles with Sound ninja, and if you're able to spy on the ninja there."

"Tsunade-sama am I going to do this mission by myself?" "Yes, I told you those council members are trying to do you in, be careful my informants tell me they might send an assassin to do you in, and then claim it was an accident."


	7. Ch7:SunahagakureAdventurePt3:Plans

Demon 9

By Volpyro Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Pairings to Vote For:

Naruto/Tsunade 57

Naruto/TenTen 43

Naruto/Temari 23

Naruto/Anko 20

Naruto/Harem 19

Naruto/Ino 13

Naruto/OC 11

Naruto/Ayame 10

If this ends up being a Naru/Tsu fic please do not abandon my fic because you don't like the pairings. Plus whoever wins the Second place for the pairings I'll make that person pair up with Naruto for the story after this one.

Many people said my last chapter was rushed so I'm going to slow down.

Thank you everyone who review, you guys gave me a lot of confidence in making this story.

The person that wins the pairings vote will get Sanbi sealed in them.

Attacks **"Attacks"**

Thoughts _'Thoughts'_

Chapter 7: Sunahagakure Adventure Pt 3: Plans

"Gaara, you can fill Temari in on everything I told you earlier. Right now I have to tell how we our going to manage our operations without any notice from Akatsuki. Right now our base of operations is this little shack." "I'll transfer regular payments to you guys so that you can hire people from the surrounding villages to build up this place."

"You two can put in secret rooms and all that stuff, if they want to know why, you can tell them so made up story. Also try to make sure that this place mimics the surrounding so that it will be easier to find. We should also make hidden traps that will only activate when you want it to. I'll drop by every now and then to check up on progress. You two with your skills can get jobs from the villages to gain their trust so that they don't become suspicious o you.

You should also keep your real names, but when you're doing missions use your codenames." "Also wear masks so no one knows your identity. Most people won't understand or care about people who name themselves after animals. But smarter people will. That's why you got to keep yourselves low."

"You should also use missions as excuses to find information on all the other jinchuriki, since our main concern right now is to find all the other 6 before Akatsuki does. Remember we will have to work harder also since I stole all the demons that they had captured they'll probably double their efforts to capture all the jinchuriki. "

"If you acquire any information on another jinchuriki you should contact me. That way I can administer the seal I put on you guys to them in a matter of days."

"Last thing try to find some people who have been rejected by society, we could need them as people who will help us in our plans. If you find those people bring them here so that they can start working with us."

"I'm sorry I know it's a lot of work, but I'm still a ninja of Konoha (for now that is). I'll make sure I'll help out in any way I can when I get the chance."

"We understand. We'll do what we can. You worry about not doing anything stupid." "Thanks guys, well I've been here too long, I'll have to return to Konoha now."

Naruto went and left.

Konoha

Naruto had made it back to Konoha in a day. But he was exhausted, however things like that are what he needed in order to get stronger. He was planning to go to sleep once he got to the Inuzuka residence. He was living at the Inuzukas because when he had left for those three weeks some people had taught he was killed. So they decided to burn his house. He said he'd find a place as quick as he could, but he was always feeling like Shikamaru when the time came. Also the Inuzuka place was quite comfy, maybe because he had a fox sealed in him.

However he would first have to report the mission to Tsunade. So he went to the Hokage office. When he went into the Hokage's office the first thing that happened to him was a super fast, super strong punch from an angry Hokage. The punch sent flying past the office wall, if he had been a normal person he'd have been in a coma.

"That's for ditching me. And for making me pay the bill from that meal." "You still remember that." "Of course I do, and by the way what took you so long to get back." Naruto's face turned grim, "I'm sure you heard about the fiasco at the attempted killing of the Sand's Kazekage Gaara of the Desert."

"Yes, I did it was all over the cover page of The Shinobi." "What's The Shinobi." "If you read something other than Ramen recipes you'd know that The Shinobi is the biggest, most popular, most subscribed to newspaper for ninja in the whole ninja world." "Well who reads these days anyway. The mission was completely screwed up anyway. I managed to rescue Gaara though." "No, you didn't."

"What do you mean I didn't?" "Naruto by acting so rashly you could have started a war between Suna and Konoha. Then Konoha's other enemies could also attack us to help out and destroy us. It doesn't matter if your intentions were good you still need to think about the consequences of your actions before you act. Don't say something like that ever again." "Hey are you going to ask me to tell Suna where Gaara is?" "No, I understand what you did was to save your friend just don't brag about it and most importantly don't get caught doing it."

Naruto smiled he knew he could trust Tsunade since she wasn't very responsible in her Hokage duties. It was people like her that he could exploit to get away with his other schemes. But he felt guilty. He didn't like using people for any reason even if he could easily manipulate them to do as he wants.

Tsunade smirked, "So as I was saying you now owe me for that stupid stunt. You will buy me sake for the next 6 months." "Nani, why six months, and you're a Hokage, you can't be drinking like that. What about all the little kunoichi that look up to you." "Don't give me that crap, I'm saving your ass from major punishment, so the least you could do is buy sake for little young me."

"Don't you mean little old you-" Naruto quickly ducked as a fist was aimed straight for his head. "Fine, make it for a whole year then." For once Naruto didn't argue he was to busy being terrified of Tsunade.

"Oh yes, Naruto you have a new mission." "I do what's the mission." "Your next mission is a B-rank. You are to help out a small village located just along the Sound country border. They've been having problems with the Sound ninja. You are going to eliminate them. From what we know they are just lackeys. The highest should be about high chunin rank. So they won't know about Orochimaru's plans so don't bother with them. They shouldn't pose any real threats."

"Tsunade-sama, am I going to do this mission alone." "Unfortunately yes I told you those council members are trying to do you in. Be careful my secret informants tell me that they may send an assassin to do you in, and then claim it was an accident."

"Thank you Obaaa-chan." Naruto quickly left before Tsunade could beat the shit out of him.

On way to Village

After leaving Tsunade's office, Naruto had quickly packed up and left to go to the village he was supposed to be at. The village wasn't that far away, so Naruto made it there in a matter of hours. He was currently on his way to meet the client to get a briefing of the mission. Naruto had to ask a lot of people but he eventually found him. He was a man in his 40's with graying hair. He wore simple blue shirt and black jeans.

"Hello, are you Kazuma Isshin, the client I was sent to work for." "Yes, I am the Sound ninja attack during nightfall which will be in ten minutes. There are only 25 ninja that work around here. We only need you to get rid of them." "By the way I'm also looking for information on the people with bijuu sealed in them. Do you happen to have any?"

"Why yes, I do but I can't tell you now. I'll tell you all I know about them when you get back."

Naruto left to the enemy front.

Enemy Front 

Naruto was just on the enemy lines. The place was a practical forest, littered with trees. The air and atmosphere was great for sneak attacks. He was currently waiting for the ninja. He had been waiting for the past thirty minutes. Not one with a lot of patience he was just about to leave when he heard faint moving. He quickly hid and looked on at the people making the noise. Judging by their movements they were too quick and advanced to be simple bandits. Then he saw the glint and the symbol for the Sound, and realized they were who he was sent to eliminate.

He had made many traps when the ninja hadn't come on the time they were scheduled. Naruto quickly hid inside a tree and waited. From what he could see their were 10 ninja up front and another 15 following them inside the trees.

Enemy Ninja P.O.V.

"Hey kazu, you think it was a good idea to attack like this, it's leaving a very good pattern." "Of course I'm sure, their only villagers. There's nothing to worry about." "But they could hire ninja." Just as Kazu was about to answer he was cut off by setting off by crossing the wire that activated Naruto's traps.

Before Kazu knew it he was dead with many kunai stuck inside his vital organs. "What the hell!" One the other ninja shouted and started bringing out weapons. But was also cut off by falling into a pit full of spikes, the other ninja were frantic by now that they couldn't think clearly. If they had they would have realized that they had fallen into a genjutsu also. And while in this jutsu they were getting picked off one by one from Naruto throwing kunai and shuriken from the tree he was hiding in.

After disposing of the first ten ninja, Naruto quickly jumped out of the tree as shuriken hit the spot he had been moments before. When he landed he noticed he was surrounded by the remaining 15 ninja. They all shot kunai at him he quickly jumped in the air. They jumped after him one was approaching him he gave him a kick to the stomach. Then he landed in the trees. And started to run they all ran after him.

He then faced them and started making seals, and sucking in air, **"Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu."** Naruto shot out "bullets" made of air aimed at the ninja. The technique hit one of the ninja, knocking him back giving enough time to hit him in his head with a kunai. Then Naruto stopped and charged at the opposing ninja. Naruto got into his first stance of his Taijutsu style. He used **"Bullet Kick"** on one of the ninja then spun around to knock back the other ninja that attacked him. Then he made seals and used **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique) and started shooting the fire balls at the enemy while throwing shuriken with the fireballs for a secondary attack.

The attacks hit 5 of their marks then seizing the chance Naruto charged and plunged kunai into 2 ninja killing them. Then Naruto attacked the other two by delivering a sweep kick that put them on the ground, jumped then used, **Gravity Neck Kick** and using gravity went down and slammed his feet into the necks of the ninja, successfully cracking it.

Naruto made chakra strings, then bound all the remaining ninja then used the seals to make **Doton: Doryu Taiga** (Earth Style: Earth Flow River). So that they couldn't get up. Then used **Katon: Kasumi Engo no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Covering Mist Technique). Making sure the gas covered the whole area then turned his arm into fire. Once the gas came in contact with the mist the area burst into flames burning alive all the ninja. Once he knew they were dead Naruto to get info Kazuma said he'd give him.

Kazuma's House

"So what kind of information do you have on the bijuu? Just tell me about the bijuu with four tails to eight tails" "That's a specific number, why would you want to know?" "I have my reasons."

"Well I know there are 9 of them and they are all sealed up and their vessels are scattered all around ninja country. I just happen to know a little about their location. The seven tails is located in Earth country. The six tails is located in Lightning Country. The five tails lives in Grass Country. But the other two I don't know where they are."

"Thank you for the information." "Hold it. You know in the animal kingdom many male animals do very different things to attract the female animal of its species." Naruto was speechless what the hell did that have to do with anything. "But on rare occasions a male animal may try to attract another male animal of its species." "Ooooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyy, I think its time for me to leave."

Just as Naruto turned around he spun again this time throwing a kunai at the old man. The old man quickly dodged the kunai. "What was that for?" "Don't play dumb, I know you're the assassin that the Konoha council sent after me." "How did you figure it out?"

"There were many clues like the way you walked you are supposed to be an elderly villager. But when you walk you have no openings for an attack laid at you. Plus I noticed that you were carrying many weapons yet you moved with worry of getting injured. That doesn't seem likely for an elderly villager. But the most obvious was that your name Kazuma Isshin is the name of a villager that died in the First Great Ninja War. Plus I looked inside the bingo book you are an A-rank Missing-Nin from Hidden Rock."

"You also happen to be a mercenary known in the underworld as Friendly Killer. When you are given missions you get to know the enemy becoming like a friend to them, and then when they least expect it you kill them. Most of them obviously forgetting one of a shinobi's golden rule: EVERYONE IS YOUR ENEMY DON'T TRUST ANYONE. It doesn't matter if you were friends your whole life. Those stupid council members must think I'm still the idiot, loudmouth I **USED.** Isn't that right."

"You are quite right, I sure do hate it when I have to kill handsome young men." Naruto flinched. "I hope there's no hard feelings." Naruto when I kill you." "Not at all, you're just doing your job just like I did my job.

Kazuma charged at Naruto then threw kunai at him. Naruto dodged but realized he had fallen into a trap. The walls all opened, shooting out shuriken and kunai. Was too busy dodging the projectiles that he didn't notice an explosive note. The whole room exploded. (Leave this as a cliffhanger? Nahh)

Kazuma stood outside the building, his mission was already over, and he was hoping that Naruto kid would be a real challenge. But his eyes widened as a portion of the flames started to twist and form eventually forming the shape of Naruto then turned there stood Naruto.

"Whew, I almost died, if I hadn't used that technique, then I would have been killed for sure."

Kazuma sweat dropped, _'What kind of technique is that is it a bloodline limit?' _Naruto turned then charged at Kazuma. Kazuma dodged as Naruto aimed a kick at his head. Then rolled to the side as he had thrown shuriken at where he had been.

Kazuma stepped back and started making seals **"Illusion: All Round Mud Dome Technique"** once he taught Naruto was trapped in his genjutsu. He then made seals for **Doton: Doryu Dodan** (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Earth Bullet). Then when the technique was about to hit Naruto, he jumped out the way then using chakra stuck to the mud dragon and started charging at Kazuma. He then jumped _'Can't use suiton, that'll make it worse, futon won't have any effect, don't know that many ration jutsu, so I'll use a katon._' Looking for the stream of which the dragon came from Naruto used that as the target then made seals for **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu** (Flame Style: Grand Fireball Technique).

Kazuma quickly used replacement to get away from the incoming jutsu, but then felt serious pain as he had received a powerful kick from Naruto sending him 10 feet back.

Kazuma made seals, "**Doton: Doryuheki** (Earth Style: Earth Style Wall). Kazuma was protected from any attacks for now, but then he heard Naruto shout "Rasengan." His whole wall was broken through as if it was a child's toy. _'What the hell, how could that kid use Konoha's Fourth Hokage's Technique.' _He was trying to come up with a new strategy when Naruto shouted **"Suiton: Bakuseui Shoha **(Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave). Then Naruto threw shuriken everywhere, completely missing him.

Kazuma didn't get it if he used a water jutsu he'd get the upper hand in the fight, thanks to his doton jutsu. But then he was punched by Naruto, so hard that he lost his chakra control and fell into the water. Then he quickly came to the surface Naruto was on the dry land and was making seals. _'What could he possibly be think, all he did was make me really wet, really wet! Oh shit.' _Naruto shouted out his jutsu, **"Raiton: Rairyu Raidan** (Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Lightning Bullet)." A huge dragon formed in the sky and shot down at him, he was about to move when he noticed that he was captured by Naruto's strings.

Now he understood why Naruto threw the shuriken so haphazardly, it was to use the strings so that he'd be captured. This Naruto Uzumaki was steadily leading him into a trap and he fell for it. "Well Naruto, I thank you for the match, it was quite enjoyable." Just then the dragon hit him shocking him, and coupled with his soaked body he was getting electrocuted. When the jutsu was over, all that remained was a charged body. Naruto stood there, this man had given him a good fight, and also gave him information on the whereabouts of some the other jinchuriki.

Naruto picked up Kazuma's body and buried it. After saying a silent prayer, Naruto left to return to Konoha.

Author's Note: Well what do you think of this chapter? Am I getting better with this story? By the way can people read **"I NEED A BETA"**

Attacks used in this chapter (Attacks I made up):

Wind Style Wind Bullet Justu (Not sure about this one): Ninja sucks in air and compresses it using chakra then shoots it out at the opponent.

Bullet Kick: A really fast, really powerful kick.

Gravity Neck Kick: Uses gravity to bring user down to ground to deliver a hit with feet.

Illusion: All Round Mud Dome Technique: Creates a genjutsu in which victim thinks they are surrounded by a dome made of mud.

After Chapter 8 Any pairings with less than 27 votes will be dropped.

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 8: Find the Six Tails

Naruto tricks Tsunade into giving him a mission to Lightning Country, Will Naruto find the Six Tails? Continue reading to find out.

"Excuse me ma'am. I'm looking for the vessel of the six tails." "The six tails, he left on a mission I think. If I were you I'd be careful of that gut he's a little crazy." "What was that you old, hag." Said an unidentified voice.


	8. Ch8:A Tale of 3 Tails

Demon 9

By VolpyroHarry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

Pairings to Vote For:

Naruto/Tsunade 66

Naruto/TenTen 51

Naruto/Temari 25

Naruto/Anko 22

Naruto/Harem 20

I'm just going to let you all vote and whoever has the most votes by chapter 11 wins. Any pairing with less than 30 votes by chap 9 will be dropped.

Sorry I didn't update any sooner, but 1)I unfortunately came down with a cold that wouldn't go away, which later turned out to be the flu 2) I had a writer's block 3) I had to watch my 2 year old brother 4) I'm as lazy as Shikamaru 5) I had other things to do 6) My school's a bitch, they gave us MORE work as school time was ending and 7) I was taking lessons so I can make my writing better.

Here's my new plan, by 5 days I've made a new chapter and on 6th day I've sent chapter to a beta, and by 7th day I've made all corrections made by beta then I'll update so I should have a new chapter every week except is something comes up or holidays.

But I'm better now and here's the long over due chapter.

Thanks again to all does that reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Also if any of you are part of my C2: Kyuubi Induced Naruto can you please check it out, I've completely renovated it and post please. Even if you're not a part of it join, and post. Thank You

Attacks **"Attacks"**

Thoughts _'Thoughts'_

This is going to be a double story. First part involves Temari, second part involves Gaara, and third part involves Naruto. 0000000000000000000000000, will tell you when the story turns into the second part.

Thanks Dragon Noir for the translation page and I also found a new one.

Now, onward with story,

Chapter 8: A Tale of 3 Tails

It was a warm day in the village that Temari ad Gaara were currently stationed at. Temari was walking back from the local store with groceries. It took a little getting used to at first. Even though she was a ninja she was still the fourth kazekage's daughter and fifth kazekage's sister. They had things like servants helping them. She eventually got used to it though.

At first she had assumed they had been near Konoha due to the dense forests after a many miles when she was working for the village as ninja. But this was proven wrong however when she found out they were on an island close to the Land of Waves by a hundred miles or so.

Temari and Gaara started becoming acquaintances with the members of the village often taking missions for them for free. This gave them time to explore the island and surrounding areas, but it also gave them time to train more.

It seemed they needed to train even more since getting demons sealed inside them. For the past few weeks they had been trained by their demons when they were sleeping. They had gotten stronger obviously but they still were only about jonin status. They were also helping the children and teenagers learn the ninja arts. At first it was weird to even imagine Gaara as a teacher, but after laughing at him for days she got used to it.

They also found out an interesting fact, they could now turn their bodies into the element of their respective demons. For Gaara he could turn into sand. The first time he did this he couldn't rematerialize his body. So she kept him in a huge, glass jar after picking up all the sand around the area, and dumping it in the jar. The next day she found his body squished inside the jar. When she got him out she saw that little parts of his body were missing. So they searched and eventually found them and immediately they reattached.

It had taken him another two days of nonstop practicing to fully master it. Temari on the other hand was different. When she tried it she found her body dissolved into a type of purplish mist. She found out in a book of legends that Nibi was supposed to be magical more leaning toward the controlling of the dead. At first she was terrified of controlling corpses and such. But when she actually asked Nibi, she said it was really a mental style. It allowed her to have what humans called telekinesis and telepathy. It was the purple mist that came around objects she wanted to move. Also she could read an enemy's mind as long as they didn't have a strong will and mind. This was also the same for moving things as long as it didn't have a strong will and mind, she could move it. It took less time for her to be able to fully control her powers.

Now she seemed to be more like Gaara and Naruto. For she had noticed her eyes were more slanted like a cat's eyes. This might be the way all the demon vessels could be identified. Since they all had characteristics of their demon.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she had finally made it home. Gaara wasn't there because he was off investigating rumors of the four tails container was in Hidden Waterfall. If this was true then he'd contact Naruto, but other than that he hadn't contacted her in a week. She would have been worried if he wasn't sending her messages via the tattoos on their hands. Later on she'd be going to the Land of Waves to get rid of another ruthless business man who was trying to take over the land around it. His name was Shuki Mamato.

This was able to take missions, because Naruto spread rumors of a mercenary group. But he told only areas around the Wave. The last thing they needed was too much attention. Their mercenary group was called Kurenai no Tsuki (The Crimson Moon).

Now this was something she couldn't understand. With "The Great Naruto Bridge," there was no way that he can control the Land of Waves. But he was trying to cheat the Waves' people to buy off the bridge and control all the trade.

Her mission would start in a one hour. This gave her enough time to eat a light meal then be off. She wore her standard Demon 9 uniform. Yes, they had uniforms. This was made to hide their identities while on missions. They may be strong but not strong enough to take on members of Akatsuki.

Now they could wear anything on the inside but they had a standard on the outside. She wore a fishnet shirt under a tight, navy blue shirt that hugged her breasts nicely. She wore fishnets on her elbows, ankles, and knees. Then she wore the final fishnet on her legs. She wore a short white miniskirt over the fishnet. She wore her forehead protector on her hip as a belt. It was now on a black piece of cloth. The metal part that showed her village was changed to be black and had kanji for Red Moon.

They (Gaara and Naruto (when he was on his own personal missions)) wore this since many people in villages never liked the demon vessels. So they pretended to be like the Akatsuki. This allowed the villagers to give information on the whereabouts of demon vessels. This was how Gaara found about the four-tails supposedly being in Land of Waterfalls.

She finally wore a black robe (think of unknown from Kingdom Hearts 2) over the inner costume. The robes had red moons on them instead of red clouds. On the back was one big red moon that had the number 2 on them. This was synonymies with her demon. The robe was completely oversized on Gaara, Naruto, and herself. In fact her arms didn't even reach the arm length. The hood covered her head. She wore a mask than covered her face. The mask was in the shape of a cats face. They were like anbu masks, but instead of white with red lines they were black and had red lines to show designs like whiskers. She also wore the customary ninja sandals but in a black color.

After the hour she left picking up her fan along the way. She really didn't need the weapon anymore, but she liked to use it in combination with her with telekinesis. She would move objects then use the fan to send the objects away then read her opponents mind then move the objects so that she could hit enemies with 100 accuracy.

She went down to the seaport. Once there she rented a boat that would take her to Wave country. When she got there it was the same as usual. The area was very warm, and sunny. She first went to where the person she was sent to get rid of was there. She was scoping out the building when she saw that most of the people hired were no more than bandits. She almost started her plan when she realized that there would probably be ninja waiting for attacks and that the bandits were only decoys.

So she went back and jumped into a tree. She would wait here until an opportunity to strike came up. It quickly came when nightfall. She snuck in and started concentrating on the bodyguards. Almost instantly she felt the mental link that connected her thoughts to their brains. This link allowed her to give her thoughts to others which she would then give directions on what to do.

When she knew they couldn't break the connection she told them to leave the building. She went into the building with the sneakiness and agility of a cat. She made her way undetected until she saw a door which was most likely where Shuki was.

She quickly jumped back narrowly avoiding jutsu that was sent at her. In front of her were seven more ninjas right there.

"We don't know who you are but we can't allow you to go any further," said one of the ninja.

Temari didn't answer them. Instead she was assessing their abilities. Judging by how many openings there were in their defenses, she guessed they weren't at least jonin but mid-chunin.

With that in mind she quickly charged at them. She first went to the closest ninja. She dodged as he tried to attack her. Then she back flipped while kicking him in the chin with her leg. She then landed on her leg and did a sweep kick. "Mizu dangan no Jutsu!" shouted one of the ninja. The water compressed and shot straight at her.

Temari quickly tried to jump away but the ninja she had sweep kicked earlier grabbed her ankle. She couldn't blow the jutsu away with her fan. She also couldn't twist her body however flexible out of the way in time. So she connected her mind with the closest ninja.

The ninja's will was strong but not enough. She finally made the link and made him step in front of the jutsu. The opposing ninja were quite confused as to why the ninja would do such a thing. She seized the opportunity, and kicked the ninja in the head. This caused him to let go of her.

She then jumped back and started making seals. "**FUUTON: YUUEN KAZETAMA NO JUTSU!**" (WIND ELEMENT: GRAND WINDBALL JUTSU) shouted Temari. The jutsu was pretty much the same as The Grand Fireball Jutsu except it was made of wind. She then linked with their minds and read their next moves.

As they all jumped out of the way of the jutsu, she picked up her fan, spread it out, and swung it. The amount of wind was a lot. It also speeded up the jutsu she was using. As soon as 3 ninja landed they had kunai in their throats.

The other four then charged at her, each of them throwing kunai and shuriken at her. She dodged most and some she sent back at the ninja. She then dodged as one of the ninjas tried to kick her in the head. She started making seals, "**SUNABUNSHIN NO JUTSU! **(SAND CLONE JUTSU)" Then 2 bunshins came. They were both made out of sand. This type of clone could never fool anyone, but that was not its purpose. Since the nins were only chunin they attacked the bunshin, but then became stuck. The sand bunshin was only used to hold opponents rather than distract them.

Seizing this Temari threw shuriken straight at their heads, effectively killing them. Then she used her power and picked up one of the ninja and made it grab one of the other ninja. The ninja was so freaked out about his dead colleague moving that he completely left himself open for an attack. Temari then made the body pick up one of its kunai and jab it into the nin's head.

She then moved out the way as the other ninja tried to attack her from behind. Then she grabbed her fan and blew him away. She then threw a kunai him as soon as he hit the wall behind him.

Temari sighed, the ninja weren't much of a match for her at all. But she had managed to read his mind before she killed him. Shuki was at the end of the hall in a super reinforced room. The other nins here didn't know that an intruder was there because all the rooms are sound proof so that Shuki can negotiate "business." Then there was two more ninja guarding the door to Shuki's room. One of them was a jonin.

Temari sighed again, she didn't have time for this.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara sighed, he'd been in waterfall for quite some time there. He had learned that the four tails was in Waterfall but was on a mission. She was scheduled to return here by today. Also the info on her was heavily classified. It seemed that like Naruto a law was passed. This law was different; the residents couldn't tell any outsider about the demon. Apparently their weapon was too used for their own purposes. Yet they hated her and were terrified of her.

Gaara instantly felt sadness hearing this. This lady, who he hadn't even met, was in a way just like him. Used like a weapon yet hated because of it. He had to find her though.

Like his sister, Gaara was wearing the uniform of the Kurenai no Tsuki. He wore a fishnet shirt underneath a black t-shirt. He also wore black cargo-like pants with many pockets. Over that he wore the same robe as Temari. It had the same effect on Temari as it had on him. The only difference between his and Temari's was that hers was bigger and his had a number 1 on it instead of two. He wore a black mask with red designs that made him look like a Tanuki.

He also didn't wear his gourd anymore. The reason was he didn't need it. The gourd's only purpose was holding sand in. But he WAS the sand so there was no need for it.

But to his unfortunate luck, the Akatsuki member that beat him up while he was Kazekage was here. '_DAMN IT TO HELL!' _thought Gaara. In fact they'd been spending the nights at the same hotel with a room right next to his.

The one good thing was his partner wasn't with him, probably because he was dead. Also Akatsuki's high expectations made it hard to join so he probably hadn't gotten a new partner yet. Or maybe they felt he could handle it on his mission on his own. Whatever the deal was it wasn't his problem. His main concern was finding the jinchuriki of the four tails before him and to get the hell out of there without a fight.

This was making Gaara nervous, even though he was strong there was no way he could beat that guy, not yet anyway. It was then that Gaara decided to go for a walk. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Even though Waterfall was different from Suna, it still reminded him of his homeland. He quickly tried to think of something else because whenever he taught about Suna, he remembered Kankuro. It took him a while, since he wasn't accustomed to emotions to realize that he missed his elder brother.

He first used a henge to make himself look like a teenager with long, brunette hair. He was wearing normal civilian clothing. He went to the local ramen shop and bought a medium miso ramen. He liked the stuff, but he wasn't as obsessed with the stuff like Naruto. He then took his meal and went into an area that seemed to be like a park.

Once he sat down he couldn't help notice a woman around his age sitting next to him. She had long purplish hair that was tied up and put into an intricate design. Her creamy tanned skin shined in the early afternoon sun. He looked at her face. Just the way she held her face reminded him of a reptile, yet a rooster also.

She wore black knee-high pants. Her forehead protector was wrapped around her waist like a belt. She wore a black shirt with a leaf-green vest over it. She also wore fingerless gloves.

Gaara looked at her face from a sideways glance. Her face betrayed no emotion what so ever. But deep down, he could see immense sadness, loneliness, and anger. Gaara didn't know this person yet he wanted to talk to her, it was a compelling feeling to him.

Gaara decided he needed to say something to her, "Hello." It was the only thing he could think of saying at the moment. The woman turned and faced him. A smile appeared on her face and she said hello back.

She said her name was Fuji, Doku (last name, first name). What seemed like only a few seconds in actuality was a whole hour. He had never talked this much in his WHOLE life.

She was about to leave when she said, "That henge of yours is powerful, but not strong enough against me. Besides you shouldn't hide your true appearance, you're actually kind of cute but a little on the short side." With that she left to her own place.

Gaara stared after her. He felt his cheeks burn, but in a good way. Emotions weren't exactly new to him but they never meant much to him in the past. But now everything about his life was spiraling into something he didn't know or understand yet. After contemplating his thoughts he decided to go back to the hotel.

Once there he took off his clothes (for the ladies reading, who love Gaara). But he decided not to, since he couldn't risk exposing himself. He then laid down on the futon and went to sleep. Yes, he slept, with his new seal he could sleep like a normal person. He was starting to have a dreamless sleep when Doku popped up into his mind.

But this didn't seem to last as he was awoken by a shrill scream. He woke up very annoyed. He quickly got dressed and went to ask what was happening. Outside he saw what looked like a battlefield.

The area around the hotel was completely destroyed. Then he saw her. Doku was currently fighting, or being slaughtered by Deidara. Why he was fighting her he had no clue but he had to help her. The strange thing was there were shinobi around, yet they didn't try to help her.

He quickly joined the crowd and asked one of the villagers what was happening. He told her that the man was fighting Doku. But he asked why no one was helping her. The man said that she was a demon, and they would like nothing more than for her to die.

Gaara nearly lost it there, another reason why emotions were useless. It was these emotions that didn't allow him to realize that Doku was a jinchuriki and he could have gotten her out of Waterfall a long time ago. It was also emotions that would have made him kill the man. The Kurenai no Tsuki didn't need any trouble. Killing the man without knowing who he, was just asking for it.

Gaara quickly cancelled the henge just as Deidara threw a clay bomb that Doku managed to avoid but got blasted anyway from the radius of the blast. Just as Deidara came to attack her, Gaara went straight in and gave him a punch to the chin.

Deidara quickly jumped back and was getting ready to attack again.

Gaara helped Doku up. Only for her to just stare at him and say, "Why are you helping me? Didn't you hear them? I'm just a demon that should've been dead for a long time. I don't deserve to live. Why are you helping me, just leave this place. Just-"

Doku stopped talking when she saw the look on Gaara's face. She looked into his eyes. She then understood. His eyes were full of sadness, loneliness, and anger. They were the very same emotions that she had ever since her brain could process what these emotions were.

Those emotions that started when the villagers always glared at her, always calling her a demon, and telling their children not to play with her. She never had some kind of super tragic life. But she always knew she was hated. No matter what good she tried to do for the villagers, they never liked her.

Her eyes widened as Gaara told her why he was helping her. "You're just like me," said Gaara.

"Ahh, this is very touching but I've got a jinchuriki to catch," Said Deidara.

If looks could kill then Deidara would have been dead ten times over. For Gaara's face was marred with anger as he glared at him. "I'm going to KILL you," said Gaara.

Gaara began turning parts of his body into sand. The sand began to swirl around him. It was quickly turning into a sandstorm. Deidara took a step back. He didn't know what kind of freak this guy was. The villagers and shinobi were all running away screaming "DEMONS!"

Gaara picked a kunai and threw it at Deidara, who threw a clay bomb at the kunai. The explosion was minimal but it had the effect. Gaara couldn't see a thing. Deidara then appeared behind him with a clay bomb in hand. His hand was about to hit Gaara in the head. But his attack was stopped by Doku kicking him back. Just as he landed, Doku finished doing her seals and shouted, "**SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU" **(WATER ELEMENT: WATER DRAGON BLAST JUTSU).

Deidara was just going to jump out the way when he found that sand was holding him still. He quickly used replacement. Then once in the air he threw a bomb at Gaara, who created a ball of sand to protect himself.

Gaara then started making the sand go after Deidara. All the while Deidara; was getting pushed back and had to stay on the defensive. Doku then started making seals for, but was interrupted as Deidara threw a shuriken at her. She quickly dodged but was kicked back by Deidara. Deidara then made a huge bird out of clay.

He jumped on it and started to fly away on it. He then jumped off so that the bird can crash down on Gaara and Doku. Due to the size of the bird, it'd probably have the force of a medium bomb.

Knowing this Gaara quickly made a huge wall of sand to protect Doku and himself. The whole area was covered in smoke, as Deidara landed. He quickly jumped back as a hand of sand came at him. Then another and another, until he was jumping back away from the many sand hands.

He then saw Gaara controlling the sands and threw two kunai at him. One of the kunai hit Gaara on his right knee, which turned into sand. Just as he was falling the second kunai hit him in the head, but that turned to sand also. Deidara ran at him but was stopped as Doku used **"KIRIGAKURE NO JUTSU!" **(HIDDEN MIST JUTSU).

Doku then went behind him. She then made seals again and shouted, **"SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!" **(WATER ELEMENT: WATER DRAGON BLAST NO JUTSU).

Deidara was about to just dodge when he saw that both his legs were being held by sand. Gaara began making the sand form into spikes that were ready to attack Deidara. He then started shifting the remaining sand into other areas and turning the place into sand. He then shifted them all to make one huge waterfall of sand.

Deidara knew he was trapped, but instead of being worried, he started to laugh. "KUKUKU you two are pretty good, but this won't be enough to defeat me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto sighed, he was at Ichiraku having a large miso ramen. He was back from another, useless missions. What would a treaty with Sand going to do? The jonin exams were going to be held in about a month and a half. He knew the jonin exam was held every 2 years (I'm basing this on facts from manga). So he had to pass this year or wait another year.

So with that Naruto decided he'd pass this year. This was because he was tired of being a chunin. He'd been taking missions that weren't very appealing to him. He needed more missions in which he'd get more experience.

The problem was Naruto wasn't sure what he wanted to become. He didn't want to be a hunter-nin or a regular ninja. But if he joined anbu he'd have to go to the anbu academy. The training they had were very rigorous, which was good. But they would take a lot of time, which was something Naruto didn't have. They also most of the time worked in teams, which with slow him down.

Due to his deal with Kyuubi he had other things to do. He also needed to find the other jinchuriki. Akatsuki was very unhappy about losing the demons they had captured. In fact they were speeding up their efforts. He also had a lot of training to do.

This training involved a lot of work. He was practicing a special secret he had learned. He was probably the only one that knew about this. So he'd need to experiment. And the only way he'd be able to experiment was by training. So it looked like he'd have to join anbu after all.

With that in mind, Naruto quickly finished his ramen. He then headed of to the Hokage tower. He would get another stupid mission. A long the way he passed Sakura and Ino. He didn't bother saying anything to them. In fact they didn't seem to notice him at all.

He didn't know what to think of those two. Sure he gave up on Sakura a long time ago. But after he brought Sasuke back everything seemed to go back to normal. The villagers were treating Sasuke with respect as if he hadn't betrayed them to their worst enemy. And for what power, he'd give up everything they'd given him for power.

Then those two, even though they were much stronger now; they both acted like minor fan girls again. The villagers started giving him even worst glares. Apparently hurting Sasuke and bringing him back was a bad thing. '_Ungrateful Bastards' _thought Naruto.

He'd finally made it to the Hokage tower. He quickly went in. He went up the stairs to go straight to Tsunade's office. Along the way he passed Sasuke, killer intent vs. killer intent. Sasuke wasn't happy about losing to Naruto so easily. Especially after training for three years with Orochimaru.

They passed each other with only a simple "Dobe," from Sasuke and a "Bastard," from Naruto. Sasuke just pissed Naruto off. It didn't take the council long to just pardon Sasuke. By Konohan law, Sasuke should have been put to death for his crimes. But because of his Sharingan the council let it slide.

Tsunade tried to get the monkey's ass (Sasuke) at least on probation from his ninja duties. But that didn't work and now Sasuke was on active ninja duties. But Tsunade being the stubborn woman she was made sure Sasuke only received D-ranks. This obviously didn't suit well with Sasuke. But he had no choice but to follow her orders.

Tsunade was worried that he'd try to escape again as soon as he had the chance. She wasn't the only one though; many of the shinobi with common sense didn't like the idea of Sasuke getting pardoned so easily. But what was done, was done. They had no choice but to accept it. He looked up he had reached the door to Tsunade's office.

The anbu on gourd glared at Naruto. Now Naruto couldn't see their faces but he could practically feel them glaring at him. So he glared back. Long gone was the act of trying to face the villagers' glares with smiles. But even with a new Hokage, they had no choice but to allow Naruto in.

Once he was inside, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Tsunade wasn't doing her Hokage duties again. She was sleeping soundly, a little bit of drool could be seen on her face.

Naruto felt sorry for having to wake her up. Not for Tsunade, but for himself. For he'd just be another hole-in- the-ever-in-need-of-repair Hokage office. He couldn't for the life of him figure out where she got the money to fix it, with her debt (which was rumored to probably make a whole hidden village go bank-rubt and into a Depression) , even if she was the Hokage.

Naruto decided to make a shadow clone. He then ordered the shadow clone to wake Tsunade up. As soon as the clone heard this, it began arguing as to why he should die, just for Naruto's sake. Eventually Naruto got the clone to wake up Tsunade. As soon as the clone poked Tsunade, her fist flew straight past the clone and hit the real Naruto, who flew straight through the wall and slammed into a wall a good 20 feet behind him, unconscious.

"DAAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNN!" was all the two anbu guards could say.

---------------------------I hour later-------------------------------

Naruto had a huge stake over his face. Even with the Kyuubi's healing properties, the fist hurt like hell, and hadn't healed. The gaping wall he flew out off had a flimsy piece of tape on it. Tsunade said that someone would fix it later. She had also apologized over and over again to Naruto, who had threatened to sue her for assault and battery.

The type of money she'd have to give to pay off the matter out of court; would put her in an even worse state of bankruptcy.

After the whole matter was settled Naruto asked, "Hey Tsunade I was wondering, could I get better missions?"

"No, you can't get one unless you are a jonin," Tsunade simply stated.

Naruto sighed, "Well what missions are available?" "Well you can help Mr. Taho with his lawn." Naruto's eyes twitched, "Please no D-ranks." "Well you cleared out all the C-ranks, and B-ranks." "Damn, maybe an A-rank?'

Tsunade knew how stubborn Naruto was, "Look you can't get an A-rank unless you're a jonin. But there is a B-rank available. You can carry this scroll to the Raikage. It's another treaty but it could be considered an A-rank since Leaf doesn't have very good relations with Cloud. Now Naruto promise me you won't do something stupid. If you do you could cause a way between Leaf and Cloud."

"No worries Tsunade, I'll get this mission done without a problem. When does the mission start?" "In an hour Naruto." As Naruto was leaving, Tsunade started rubbing her temples, "We're doomed," said Tsunade

Naruto was hastily packing all the supplies he'd need for the mission. When he was done, he wore the standard chunin uniform. His backpack was on his shoulders. He quickly left to the gate.

Once outside he started heading in the direction of Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds). His basic understanding of the World, told him he'd need about 4 days to get there, two if he hurried.

Finally the gates to the Hidden Cloud were in sight. Naruto quickly took off his forehead protector. He then put it inside his backpack. He also changed from his chunin out to a different one. He now wore black pants. Black, closed ninja sandals, a white shirt and a blue trench coat.

He then landed in front of the two guards who asked for a pass to go in. Once Naruto showed them his pass he was allowed through.

Cloud was in many ways different from Konoha. Unlike Konoha, which was influenced by the rural areas, Kumo was more modern. Naruto could see skyscrapers that stood very tall in the sky. Also compared to Konoha, Kumo was very very cold. It was practically snowing there.

Naruto eventually made it to Raikage Tower. The tower was just like the Hokage Tower except that the style and color scheme were way different. As soon as Naruto stepped inside the building anbu were on him. They checked him to make sure he wasn't planning anything. Once they gave the clear they walked side-by-side with Naruto and took him to the Raikage.

The Raikage was a middle aged man, who had graying black hair. He couldn't see much more about him since he was in his kage uniform and that he was hidden behind a stack of paperwork that could rival Tsunade's. Once Naruto handed over the scroll, he left the building.

He had plenty of time to check out the area a little. So the first thing he did was find a ramen restaurant. Since he was so used to ramen he could smell even the faintest whiff of it. And what luck there was a ramen restaurant only a few blocks away. Naruto quickly set pace to go to it.

It was along the way that Naruto started thinking. Each jinchuriki had to be from a hidden village, as only a ninja can seal the bijuu. Based on the map, there probably, no there was a jinchuriki from Kumo.

He just had to find him or her. He had to get his plans in motion or else, he'd face a lot of bitchiness from Kyuubi.

Once he reached the ramen restaurant called Yuuen Rai Ramen (Grand Lightning Ramen), he quickly went inside. There he found a seat next to an ornery old woman. He quickly ordered a large miso and pork ramen. Once he started eating he heard the lady speak.

"You know you remind me of my son, he used to have a huge appetite," said the old lady. "Really what happened to him?" said Naruto just wanting to spark a simple conversation. The old woman's kind face turned into a face full of hatred. She had the same look as the residents of Konoha when they looked at him.

"He was killed by that demon. The damned demon, Raijuu the Rokubi ( Six-tailed Lightning weasel) that killed many people," said the old woman. Many of the people there started speaking about their hatred for this individual. Now Naruto didn't say anything, there was a jinchuriki here just like him, hated for something he couldn't control.

"So where is the demon anyway?" said Naruto. The old woman replied, "Well, he left on a mission, I believe, good riddens, we all love it when that blasted demon leaves." Many customers nodded their heads. "But why would you want to find him? If I were you I'd stay away from him. It was bad enough that he's a psychopathic killer but he's also on the crazy side."

"What was that you old hag?" said a brand new voice. Naruto turned around to see a man, a little older than he was. The man had dark black hair (anyone notice whenever someone controls lightning he gets blonde hair?). His eyes were a deep green. He wore closed ninja sandals. He also wore black leather looking pants (Naruto thought he was crazy, wearing something like that in such a cold place). He also wore a white t-shirt over a fishnet shirt, with a black vest on. The black vest had many pockets underneath. The top of the vest was covered in what looked to be weasel fur (sorry to animal lovers, so let's say its fake fur okay?). He wore black fingerless gloves.

The old woman face turned from hatred to terror in seconds. "You know I don't like it when bitches start talking behind my back," said the man. The woman tried to beg with him but with a well placed raiton justsu her body crumpled onto the floor, completely sizzled. The man was about to make seals for another ration jutsu when a kunai speed straight at him. He quickly tilted his head to the right to dodge it. But jumped out of the way when he realized there was an explosive tag on it.

As soon as the restaurant was filled with smoke, Naruto quickly told everyone to leave. Naruto left with them and stayed outside. The six tails vessel came outside. He had a look of fury on his face. "You just ruined my fun, do you know who I am? I'm Boruto (I couldn't find a better name, I'll change it if you all can give me a better one) Raitama, the incarnation of Raijuu the Six-Tails demon."

Naruto calmly stood there and looked at him. How far had this man suck? Did he actually believe he was the demon himself? This guy would need a lot of teaching to help him out of this. Luckily Naruto just got his teaching degree, and he'd teach this demon a little something.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha, and the Vessel of Kyuubi the 9-Tails demon," Naruto answered back.

Author's Note: Like I said Sorry for the late update. Now press that little review button and review. Am I getting better, is the story getting better, is the longer chapters nice etc… Also is anyone willing to beta for me? I think someone offered but forgot who it was.

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 9: A Tale of 5 Tails

Temari fights to finish her mission, Gaara and Doku fight to stay alive against Deidara, Naruto fights fire to lightning against Boruto. Who wins, who dies? Read to Find Out

Temari saw her move in behind her and realized she couldn't move. The jonin was going to kill her. She quickly thought of something. A scream was heard and the sound of dripping blood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara saw Deidara moving in, he couldn't move the sand at all anymore, Doku was unconscious and he was the only one left. He was tired beyond belief. "Since you didn't die like you were supposed to last time, Gaara, I'm going to make sure you don't survive this one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto quickly dodged as another ration jutsu was aimed at him. His opponent was by far very annoying. His stamina and chakra reserves could very well rival his. He kept firing jutsu after jutsu. Naruto may have had the chakra to waste, but he'd save it up for a big finale.


End file.
